Magic Eli
by The Cliffhanger Girl
Summary: The secrets behind the life of a male stripper, revealed...by Clare Edwards. Rated T for themes/language/.
1. Count That Dough

Hey guys! I'm all sickly and whatnot for the past two days...so I came up with this idea, which is based upon my messed up imagination. This is going to be a **different kind of story** that you've ever read from me, so I hope you enjoy the indifference. Please Enjoy the first chapter of "Magic Eli"...

**Twitter:** TheCliffyG

No Beta Reader, so ignore mistakes if any :)

_**Ages: **_

_**Eli/Bianca/Imogen/Jake-26**_

_**Clare/Adam-25**_

_**Magic Eli should be updated (no promises) every Monday **_

* * *

**_Magic Eli_**

**_CLARE POV_**

"Why can't you just let it go? I'm tired, and not in the mood to spend my night throwing dollar bills at naked men," I huffed, as Imogen grinned, "Oh please Clare! You haven't been out in three months, and going to a men's strip club will help you out…"

"How will that help me out?" I scoffed.

"It'll be like a sexual awakening," Bianca bit into her apple, and pointed to me teasingly, "I met Drew at this strip club; they've got good guys there. Come on Clare, you haven't been out since that break-up with Fitz a year ago. You need to go out and explore the new men just begging for your touch."

"They'll be begging for the little money in my wallet," I forced a grin, taking a seat on my couch, "Guys, I know you're just trying to help, but honestly, I like doing what I'm doing. My life is going good now, a guy will just mess it all up, especially a guy from a strip club."

"Clare," Imogen placed her two hands on either side of my face, forcing me to look into her chocolate brown eyes, "You're working as a waitress, nearly twelve hours straight, while coming back to a dark, lonesome apartment. This is not the life you wanted as a teenager, and it's not too late to turn your little boat around! Come on, just think-you meet a great guy, a half naked guy at that…you can buy him, bring him home…"

"No," I snapped up, grabbing a soda from my refrigerator, "And isn't that prostitution? I'm not stooping so low as to buying a male stripper to bring home."

"At least go to the place Clare, they're hot guys there! You can't go wrong with half naked men with oil dripping from their chests," Bianca quipped, as the heat rushed to my cheeks, "Oh yeah, after a long day at work a man with oil dripping from his chest and his crotch in my face is just what I want."

"When you put it that way…," Imogen's lips tilted from side to side, as she squealed, "That sounds like a really good night! Come on Clare, just come with us. How about, if you don't like it…then you can come back here, okay?"

My two best friends ever since high school were staring at me with pleading eyes, and I just couldn't say no to them. They were my only hope in getting back out there, in the relationship world, "Fine, but if I get bored, then I'm coming back home because I do have a shift at seven in the morning until midnight."

"Yay!" Imogen squealed, running into my bedroom, flinging clothes out of the room as I asked in annoyance, "What are you doing?"

She came running out of my room, holding all my dresses from my closet, as Bianca handed her a pair of scissors. My eyes widened as Imogen held up a tight skin dress, with black sequences at the bottom, which made it sparkle.

"Why that dress?" I asked, as she took the scissors from Bianca, "We are choosing this dress because it brings out your figure, and will show those men at the strip club what you have to offer. You're always hiding your figure behind those baggy clothes and work uniform. Tonight, the new Clare Edwards, is born."

I sipped my coke, and said, "The last time I wore that dress was the night Fitz asked me to marry him."

"Oh," Imogen's mood dropped drastically, as Bianca smiled at me, "Well, it's time to give this dress a good, fresh, and new memory. You've moved on from him Clare; he's not ever coming back."

My eyelids flickered; I took in a deep breath, and smiled, "So when are we leaving?"

* * *

**ELI POV**

_Fifty…_

_One hundred…_

_Two hundred…_

_Three hundred…_

"Dude, what are you doing? Showtime is in two minutes!" Jake called out to me, banging on my door as I sighed, "You better not be counting your money Eli! I know you do that because you get a sick thrill out of it-now put the wad of cash down and get your ass out here! Ted will be pissed if we're late to the stage again!"

I placed the wad of money in my dresser drawer, and opened the door, "For your information, I was just putting my babies away in their rightful places. As for tonight's show, I'm not looking forward to it at all."

"Why not, the ladies love you?" he noted, "I know they love me…I mean, who wouldn't? But the point being, it's firefighter night. I hate looking like this, I feel like I'm trapped."

"It's a firefighter costume Eli, all you've got on is the pants and suspenders…how do you feel trapped?" he joked, and I shrugged my shoulders, "Maybe it's the way the women get so aggressive these nights. Remember that one chick who slapped my ass so hard that I couldn't sit on my ass for a week?"

Jake chuckled, "Man, I remember every embarrassing moment we've had together since we were fourteen. Dang, it's been a while."

As we approached the stage, the music got louder, and we could already hear the women screaming for us, as Jake glanced at me, "Well, sounds like we've got a big crowd tonight."

"Yes you do fellas! Now get out there! Your shifts end in two hours, so make it count!" We both heard Ted, the manager of the strip club yell at us over the music, as I nodded in his direction. Jake also nodded, which relieved Ted because he always had a soft side for Jake, knowing he would never quit this job. For me, on the other hand, I've always been having second thoughts, for reasons I couldn't think about right now.

"Alright ladies, now that you've got your drinks, we're ready to present you with the men who are going to put out your fire tonight…meet firefighter Elijah and Jake!"

* * *

**CLARE**

It became eerily dark, as the strobe lights began to flash, and the next thing I knew, two male strippers dressed in tight, revealing firefighter costumes were on the stage.

My eyes widened, my palms beginning to sweat as Bianca said, "Oh wow Clare, look at the tall one-he'd be a perfect match for you!"

I shook my head shyly in her direction, not even wanting to look at the men who were talking to the crowd of horny women, who were screaming their names. I swallowed the lump in my throat, as Imogen touched my thigh, forcing me to look up, "Come on Clare, we know it's hard for you to let loose, but you're here now, just have a little fun."

"Who wants to come up on the stage and have a little fun with my main man Elijah?" Jake-I think that's his name-called out the crowd, as all the women with beers in their hands howled like wolves for that Elijah guy.

"Come on ladies, I don't think he can hear you?" Jake taunted, as Imogen squealed, pushing me up on my feet, and tickling my sides, "Imogen stop! Stop!"

"Let's see what we've got here," the man had his bottom lip bit back, as he glanced at the audience, "I don't know Eli…there's a lot of pretty ones out here tonight…why don't you choose?"

"Imogen stop!" I squealed, my face heating up as she inched me towards the stage, due to her excessive tickling. When her right hand dug under my arm pit roughly, my arm shot up in the air, and the next thing I heard, made my heart stop, "I pick her! The one in the tight black dress and curly hair! Come on up and claim your prize!"

**END OF CHAPTER 1**

* * *

**So...Reviews please? :) Do it for my sick self lol xD **

****Love you guys,

Cliffhanger Girl

3


	2. Tips

Hey guys! Thanks for such a wide response on this story! I'm hoping it's as good as you guys think it should be. I'm just warning you a lot of "secrets" and consequences come out of being a male stripper ;) Not that I know this from experience, but you know what I mean. Thank you again for all the reviews/alerts/subscriptions to this story. Please enjoy the second chapter of "Magic Eli"...

**Twitter:** TheCliffyG

No Beta Reader, so ignore mistakes if any :)

***This story won't be updated on a certain day anymore, I'm sickly and have tests/studying to catch up on, so my updates will be when I get to write (excluding Trespasser-that will be updated every Saturday) * **

* * *

_**Magic Eli**_

**CLARE**

My legs went numb as Imogen pushed me closer to the stage, and the other man, Jake, grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me up without effort. My lips were parted, as the stage crew pulled out a rolling chair, and Jake asked, "What's your name sweetheart?"

I gulped, "Uh-uh…"

All the women were glaring daggers at me, as I felt a hand on my shoulder, then a whisper, "Tell us your name beautiful."

"Her name is Clare!" Bianca called out, and then continued, "She's just a little shy, you need to break her in a little!"

"Well Clare," Jake grinned at me, as I felt two hands on my shoulder, softly push me down into the wheeling chair. I sat down nervously, as Jake held the microphone up to his mouth while saying, "This is your lucky night! Elijah is one of the best male strippers in Toronto! Now everyone sit back, relax, and enjoy the show!"

My heart felt like it was going to jolt out of my chest through my skin as I felt cold fingertips on my shoulders, slipping my jacket off. My jacket was thrown into the crowd; I saw Imogen catch it, and then give me two thumbs up.

The chair whirled around, and then came to a quick halt, as the man's green eyes stared into mine. His face was inches away from mine, as he smirked, mouthing the word 'relax'. I nodded nervously, my cheeks probably equivalent to the color of a tomato.

My eyebrows cocked up in shock when he wrapped his legs around the chair, his hips lightly jerking near me face. I couldn't help but laugh at how stupid this was, and how women actually enjoy this. I giggled, and he looked at me weirdly, as if I was the one in a stripper firefighter outfight grinding into a woman's face.

"Oh yeah, look at Elijah tonight! He's looking all riled up!" Jake teased, as he pulled up women on the stage, letting them dance around him.

Elijah had never kept his eyes off me, and after a minute of him jerking his hips into my face, I placed my hand on his naked right thigh, and said, "N-no thank you sir…can you um, can you just dance, if that's okay?"

He smirked, "You don't like it?"

"Like what?" I asked, as he kissed my cheek, and then said, "Your wish is my command...Clarabelle."

"Woohoo! Go Clare! We're paying fifty dollars for this, so slap his ass!" Imogen yelped over the blasting music, as Eli placed his lips next to my ear, and whispered, "I'll be back."

The moment Eli left, I felt as if I had no one to guard me from the audience's stares. Imogen and Bianca were smiling, probably because they think I'm enjoying this. Well, I mean…I can't admit it because it'd be wrong, right?

**Right.**

"Oh no! Elijah has the whiskey shots out; you know what that means ladies!" Jake taunted, as his voice echoed through the speakers within the club walls.

"What does that mean?" I asked, but no one heard me, the women only continued to cheer loudly and the blasting LMFAO music only seemed to get louder with each passing second.

I paid close attention to Elijah, as he stepped in front of me, pouring the shots of whiskey into two tiny glasses. He tossed his head back, swallowing his, and then handed it out to me. When I went to take it with my hands, he shook his head, and called out to Jake, "I don't think she knows the rules! We've got a real newbie on our hands!"

"Teach her! Teach her! Teach her!" The crowd chanted, as I looked up at him, and he smirked, "Don't be nervous Clare…we're not going to hurt you."

"O-okay," I stuttered, as he placed the cold glass of whiskey over my neck, rubbing it slightly across my shoulder blade. I shuddered from the cool touch, as I watched him bring the whiskey shot between my breasts, and place it there.

I nervously looked up at him, and I asked, "Now what?"

"Relax," his breath hit my face, as I shuddered, a shot of pleasure shooting up my spine.

His tongue swirled in circles across my chest, his strong cologne strolling up my nostrils as he suctioned his lips to my cleavage. I moaned a bit, and instantly covered my mouth, embarrassment taking over as he pulled away, a chuckle escaping his twisted lips. He reached for my hand that was covering my mouth, and kissed it, before whispering-so no one besides him and I could hear-, "Don't be embarrassed that you're enjoying this. Let loose, beautiful Clare…"

I smiled, as Bianca started a riot by saying, "Stop being a pussy Elijah and slurp that shit up!"

My eyes darted to Bianca, as she waved to me shyly, before I felt his tongue hit my skin once again. He suctioned his lips around the shot glass, and tossed his head up, some liquid slipping through to drip down his chin. I smiled at him, and I could hear Imogen squealing as I wiped it off, biting back my bottom lip.

"I think Ms. Clare is getting into it!" Jake teased, and then continued, "I think it's getting a bit too hot in here, we might need to cool this joint down with some other firemen!"

We all watched in awe as male "firefighters" piled out of the stage, joining the crowd, a woman picking a man and shoving bills in their pockets. Eli pulled me up from the chair, and asked, "Ready for a dance?"

"Remind me how much money you're getting paid for this by my friends?" I teased, as he smirked, "It's not about the money Clare…it's about who you spend it on."

My cheeks flushed red, as he led me out into the crowd, and he sat me down on a bar stool. I watched for the next half hour as his hips moved in rhythm with the music, and his lips brushed against my skin, making me shiver. Each time he touched me, it gave me a different, eccentric feeling. My lower region was beginning to burn, and that's when I told him, "I-I think you should stop…you d-did your job very well, thank you. But I think I'm done."

"Bored of me?" he teased, as I shook my head, "Never."

"So I'm guessing I've turned you on?" he asked, his eyebrows cocking up with a smug expression on his face, "No! Why would you think that?"

He pulled me closer to him, his lips resting against my ear, as his hips continued to jerk into my inner region and his legs were locking around my body. I swallowed the painful lump in my throat, as he whispered, "I don't know what tells me…perhaps it's your flustered cheeks, your tasseled hair, the way you're gripping onto your dress like it's the only thing restraining you from touching me…"

"I-I," he chuckled, chills shooting up my spine, "You're allowed to touch…you're just not allowed to 'do' me."

I grinned shyly, as he wrapped his hand around my wrist, gently bringing it to his abs. I glanced up at him nervously, as he chuckled, "Not that bad, huh?"

My lip was starting to bleed slightly from biting down so hard on it, as I raked my fingers over his chest. I brought my hand up to his heart, and felt it beating erratically against my hand, "You know, you're the strangest girl I've ever seen at a club before."

"Is that an insult or a compliment?" I asked jokingly, as he admitted, "You're the first women whose ever come up on stage and hasn't grabbed my ass in a death grip, so yeah, it's a compliment."

"You're also the only girl who touches me where my heart is," his green eyes flickered to where my hand was, over his sweaty chest. I hadn't moved my hand from there, because I found the beat quite alluring, "You have a really nice…heartbeat."

"Well, you can thank my mother for that, I guess," he joked, as I said, "I'll put it on my bucket list."

"You've got two minutes left with the men ladies! Make em' count!" Jake's voice called out over the microphone, as I glanced at Eli, "What do you do now?"

"Whatever the women want us to do," he teased, curling a hair behind my ear, as I smiled, "You know…I know we don't know each other but I just want to thank you for tonight. I really needed something like this."

"Whenever you need a guy to relieve your stress, I'll be here. As for my shift, it ends in one minute and fifteen seconds," he glanced into my eyes, and said, "You know, you have the most alluring eyes I've ever seen."

I looked down at the floor shyly, and said, "Thank you."

"Alright ladies! Wrap it up! The firefighters need to go back to their fire house!" Jake cheered, as Elijah was about to walk away, when I grabbed him by his suspenders, and pulled him close to me. Our chests were touching, as I slipped a ten dollar bill into his pocket, "I know it's not a lot…but it's something. Thank you again."

"No Clarabelle, thank you," he kissed my hand, and walked away…_just like that._

Confusion over took me when I glanced down at my hand, to see a ten dollar bill resting in it. My eyebrows tightened, as I called out to him, "Wait! You forgot your tip!"

"You were my favorite customer, you deserve the tip!"

**_END OF CHAPTER 2_**

* * *

**Reviews? :) **

In the next chapter we'll get more into Eli/Clare's personal lives... :P

Love you guys,

Cliffhanger Girl

3

P.S. Please CHECK OUT **TurboWiz70's** stories/**HazelInDespair** stories**/Jddcdancer1497** stories**/ilovetaylorswift13** story**/MadameDegrassi4587 stories**/and there's a lot more but I'm so exhausted I can't go on. Please check out their stories, they're a bunch of amazing, outstanding writers! They'll leave your Eclare hearts in a heart throbbing tension filled with love/confusion/passion/lust/anger! You'll have too many emotions to bear with!** But please, check them out, send them love! They deserve it!**


	3. Surprise

**__**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews/alerts/subscriptions! Please enjoy the third chapter of "Magic Eli"...

**Twitter:** TheCliffyG

No Beta Reader, so ignore mistakes if any :)

* * *

**_Magic Eli_**

**CLARE**

"Wasn't last night so much fun Clare? That guy was all over you!" Imogen squealed happily on the other end of my phone, as I forced my heavy eyelids open, "Imogen, why are you up so early? It's a Saturday, you should be sleeping in."

"Well, you see, remember that stripper guy Jake?" she asked, and I nodded, "Very well, sadly."

"I kind of…sort of…he came home with me and we slept together. Now we're going to get some breakfast then hang out at his place," I could sense the happiness in her voice, as I said, "Well, I'm happy you had fun last night. But, I need to get off the phone, work starts in a half hour."

"Wait!" she stopped me from clicked the 'end' button my phone, as she said, "Please tell me you had fun last night."

"Honestly," I heard her inhale sharply, "I had a really great time Imogen, thank you for taking me out."

"Yay! Yay! Yay!" Imogen cheered, as I glanced at my clock, which read 6:32am, and ended the call with Imogen. She probably wouldn't even notice I hung up; that girl can talk for hours on end.

I lazily slipped into my uniform, and put my shoes on. My reflection in the mirror didn't look too pretty, considering my hair was all choppy from the night before, and my chest had hicky's from that Elijah guy. I threw on a scarf, slipping it around my neck, making sure no co-workers or my manager would see.

As I walked through the park-my shortcut route-to the diner, I noticed how much brighter my surroundings looked. The birds were chirping, the sunlight shining a bit more than yesterday, and the water down by the river in the middle of the park was flowing swimmingly.

I entered the diner, a smile on my face, and even ten minutes early as my boss noted, "You look really happy today, a new man in your life, perhaps?"

"No Spinner, I just had a good night," I grinned, as I accidently bumped into Fiona, "Oh gosh, I'm sorry, I wasn't even looking where I was going."

"It's fine, no big deal. I take it you had a long night," she pointed to my scarf, then my eyes, as I asked, "How can you tell?"

I flung my bag into the employee's closet, as Fiona leaned against a table, saying, "The scarf in this kind of weather can only mean one thing. Let's see, it's almost eighty five degrees today which means…oh Ms. Edwards, you got a hickey!"

"No!" I snapped nervously, "My neck was cold from the air conditioning in my apartment."

"You can't afford air conditioning," she informed me, as I sighed, "Alright you caught me, but don't tell Spinner or he'll send me home for looking like this. I need the money for the rent due in two weeks, please."

She smiled, and placed a hand on my shoulder, "When are you going to notice that I'm not here to be a tattle tale, but to be your friend and chuckle about the guy who gave you this."

Fiona tugged at my scarf, to reveal the eight hickeys covering my neck, as she whispered enthusiastically, "Oh my…gosh Clare, this guy practically ate you!"

"Stop it," I swatted her hand away, covering up the marks from Elijah with the scarf as Spin said, "Let's go ladies, put those smiles on, people are already waiting outside for breakfast to be served."

"Alright alright, tell that new kid Zig to get the grill fired up," Spinner ordered to me, as I nodded, making my way to the kitchen.

I looked at Zig, to see tears flowing down his cheeks, while glaring at the cell phone in his tightly gripped hands, "Zig, what's wrong honey?"

The kid was only sixteen after all, but Spinner said he has a good hand for a trusty cooker. I swallowed the lump in my throat, as he whimpered, "My…my girlfriend just dumped me."

"That sucks," I muttered, as he asked, "What am I going to do with myself?"

"Move on…unless, she really means a lot to you," I compromised, as he glanced up at me, tears continuing to stream down his face, "She means the world to me, we've been dating ever since fourth grade. She's my childhood best friend, how could she do this to me? Girls are just empty…cold hearted bastards."

"No offense," he mumbled, and I nodded, "Well, what's the situation on our hands? Why the need for the break-up?"

"She thinks I'm lacking…," he trailed off, not finishing the sentence, as I asked, "Lacking in what?"

He glanced around nervously, eyeing the stove which was just about heated up. We looked at each other, until he coughed out, "You know…lacking…in the meat department."

"Meat department?" he shook his head, "I swear, grown-ups these days know nothing. She broke up with me because I wasn't sleeping with her."

"What's going on back here? Let's go Zig, get to the grill! And you, Clare get that scarf off and get to tables eight through twelve! Move it, move it, move it!" Spinner chanted, as I rushed to Fiona who was in the dining room, taking orders, "Fiona, I need you in the bathroom please."

"I'm busy with customers Clare, what's up?" she asked, as I said, "I need to borrow your make up to cover up the _blemishes_ on my neck."

After applying makeup, the hickeys were long gone, the physical appearance of them anyways, and my long day of work had just begun…

* * *

**10 O' CLOCK AT NIGHT**

* * *

**ELI**

"Your shift starts in two hours," Ted ordered, as I nodded, "I know man, I just want to go to get something for dinner. Is that okay with you? If I eat, to you know, stay alive?"

"Of course you can eat, but eat a salad or something…you look a little…curvy," he eyed my bare chest, as I scoffed, "Fuck you, I'm eating a fried burger that's greased with oil."

"Don't you dare, you'll lose my paying customers! If you get fat then everything else is out the door," he spat and I chuckled, glaring into his eyes, "Watch me."

"Hey Jake! Want to go out with me to that diner a couple of blocks down the road before our midnight shift?" I asked loudly, making sure Ted heard me, as Jake's dressing room door swung open, revealing a skinny brunette attached to his neck. He looked at me with pleading eyes and said, "I'm really...dude, I'm not that hungry. I'll see you at midnight though, don't be late."

"Oh Jake!" the brunette squealed, pulling him back into the dressing room.

"Elijah! Elijah where are you going! Don't you get that burger! I'll find out!" Ted screamed at me, as I flipped him off, grabbing my leather jacket and slipping my arms through the sleeves.

"You better be back by midnight!" He shouted, but I just shook my head, ignoring his taunting screams at me...

* * *

I glared down at the menu, observing nothing whatsoever around me besides me, my menu, and the light hanging above the table. I glared down at all the calories, licking my lips in anticipation. I haven't eaten past five hundred calories in weeks, and inside, I'm slowly dying from it.

As a kid, I used to eat like a bat out of hell. But now, because of my job, I always have to count calories constantly, work out when I'm not working, and keep myself on a _balanced_ diet.

"Hello, what can I get for you tonight?" I ignored the diligent voice, and smirked, looking down at the menu, "I'll take a...a..."

Just thinking about ordering all this food was making me sick, knowing I was going to have to pay for it later with Ted's attitude and screaming. But you know what, that douche can control me, but he can't control my body.

"Give me a triple stacker, four slices of cheese on that, ten slices of burnt bacon, tomato, mayo, and some hot sauce. Oh, and I'd like a large side of cheese fries please, with ketchup. I skipped my appetizer, silly me, I want mozzarella sticks too. Oh right, almost forgot my drink...do you have a large chocolate shake?" I looked up at the waitress, to see her notepad on the table, and she was bending down, jotting down my order.

"Can you repeat what you said after the tomato?" she asked, lifting her head up, and I smiled weirdly, "You look uh...oddly familiar."

"Oh no," she let out an exaggerated sigh, "You're the guy from the stripper place? Elijah, right?"

Her lips went from ear to ear when she saw me, and I had no idea why she was so happy to see me. The only people in my life who are happy to see me is Cece and Bullfrog, when I see them every holiday. But her...Clare...she seems so enlightened to see me in her presence.

"Yeah, but I prefer Eli," I held out my hand and she looked down at it, as if it was poisonous, "I'm sorry, I'm not allowed to touch customers..."

"Oh," I awkwardly slipped my hand back on the table, then she said, "Sorry about that, anyways, what was your order after tomato?"

I retold Clare what I wanted, except I did it slowly and steadily this time, this way she wouldn't miss a thing. When I was finally finished, she asked, "Do you want me to get you another plate? Is someone joining you?"

"Uh, nope...just me, myself and I," I smirked at her, as she nodded shyly, retreating to the kitchen...

* * *

**CLARE**

"He's out there Fiona!" I whispered to her, as she asked, "Who?"

"Who do you think?" I pointed to my neck, and Fiona's hands clamped over her mouth, a smile protruding through her hands, "Oh my gosh, did he recognize you? Did he ask you out? Spit it out Edwards!"

"He ordered his gigantic meal for himself...and he wants to eat, that's what he told me," I chuckled, grabbing the mozzarella sticks in one hand, the chocolate milkshake and continuing, "Besides, even if he did ask me out, I wouldn't want to."

I walked out of the kitchen, placing the mozzarella sticks in front of him, and he just stared down at the plate, as if it was going to attack him. I cleared my throat, and asked politely, "Would you like anything else with it until your other stuff comes out?"

"Me?" he pointed to himself, and I grinned confusingly, "Since you're the only one in the diner...yes, I guess I'm talking to you."

"Um, I really don't think eating this is a good idea anymore," my eyebrows scrunched up in confusion, as I asked, "Does it smell weird or something? The food is freshly cooked, I can tell you that."

"It's not how it's cooked or anything, it's just me," he asked me to get out of his way, but I stopped him, "Listen, we have a new kid working on the stove and it'd be very impolite to order what you did then not eat it. Please, at least eat half of it so he won't cry."

I watched as Eli slugged down into the booth. He hesitantly picked up the first mozzarella stick, and after one bite, he was chewing them down as if he hadn't eaten in days. I smiled, asking, "They're good?"

Eli flashed me a thumbs up, slurping down his large chocolate shake with it, "Thank you Ms. Clare."

"Not a problem."

* * *

**ELI**

After an hour of shoving food down my throat, grabbing anything edible from my left side to my right, I found myself rubbing my stomach underneath my shirt in food heaven. I moaned slightly, and licked my lips, taking my hand out underneath my shirt when Clare handed me my check, "Well, due to you politeness and heavy appetite, your multiple meals were on the house."

"Really?" I asked, looking at the bill that had my entire order crossed out, and a balance of $0.00 with a pink smiley face underneath it.

"Yup, have a good night Eli," she smiled warmly, reaching for the check, but I pulled it closer to me, "I think I'm going to keep this...if you don't mind?"

"A little weird, but sure, bring it home, show it to your girlfriend," I smirked at her teasing assumption, "Girlfriend...yeah right, I'm a male stripper, not part of a teenage pop band. Speaking of which, I'm late, which means my fireman butt is going to be kicked."

I slid out of the booth, and said, "It was a pleasure eating here tonight, thank you."

As soon as I left, a smirk crawling up on my face, guilt washed over me. I eyed the dumpster in the alley way behind the Dot, and sighed; I guess this would have to do for a quickie before heading back to the stripping business.

I braced myself, parting my lips, releasing heavy breaths, clenching my eyes shut and forcing my index finger down my throat...

* * *

**CLARE**

"He left a two hundred dollar tip Fiona! I can't accept this money!" my fingers felt the two tiny bills in my hand, yet they were huge, ginormous burdens on my head. I couldn't take that amount of money from a person, even if it would assist my rent due in two weeks.

"If it really bothers you, go out and find him," Fiona chided, as I glared at her when she handed me a bag of garbage, "And Spin wants you to throw this out in the dump in the alley way on your way out. Since it's almost closing time you can go find Eli after chucking this lovely bag into the dumpster."

"Thanks Fi," I gripped the bag, trying my best to balance out the weight, as Spin said, "I'll see you tomorrow Clare! Bright and early!"

I nodded, and once I was out of sight of the Dot, I began to drag the heavy garbage bag, heavy pants escaping my lips as I approached the dumpster. My eyes widened, when I saw a dark figure, jerking their body forward, followed by inhumane sounds.

"Hello?" I called out hesitantly, and as I got closer to the person, my eyes widened, realizing...it was Eli.

**END OF CHAPTER 3**

* * *

**Reviews? : ) **

Love you guys,

Cliffhanger Girl

3


	4. Fingernail Scars

Hey guys! Thank you so much for the reviews/subscriptions/alerts. They mean a lot to me, and the feedback gives you more updates. Also, school is winding down, so forgive me if updates come a bit slower than usual. Please enjoy the fourth chapter of "Magic Eli"...

**Twitter:** TheCliffyG

No Beta Reader, so ignore mistakes if any :)

**PLEASE NOTE:** At the end of the last chapter, Eli was "purging"!

* * *

**_Magic Eli_**

**CLARE**

"Hey...are you okay?" I asked softly, trying not to startle him, but failing miserably when his entire body jerked backwards. I analyzed his face, his jaw bone weak, as he wiped away some substance off the side of his chapped lips.

"I'm fine. What are you going out here?" his tone was harsh, but I decided to disregard his slight attitude, "I'm a diner girl...and diner girls have to take out the two hundred pound bag of garbage after a shift."

He eyed the bag that was beside me, then whispered, "I'm sorry for the smell...the food must've gotten to me."

"It's funny, how you managed to look perfectly fine two minutes ago...but now, your shirt had tiny pieces of thrown up burger on it," I pointed to his shirt, and then hauled the heavy bag over my shoulder into the garbage.

"You're strong for a petite girl like yourself," I smiled, "I live on my own, I have to be strong to defend myself."

An awkward tension arose between us, as his hands were dug into his pockets, and his face grew paler as each second passed. His once strong, radiant green eyes were turning dull, "Are you alright? You really don't look too well. Do you need me to walk you home or something?"

He coughed loudly, walking by me, as he mumbled through hacks, "I'm fine. No thank you. Have a good one."

And just like that, he was gone.

* * *

**ELI**

_"I'll pay you extra for two hours in my car..."_

_"I'm sorry, I'm not exactly feeling well." _

_"You're fine, let's go. I paid my money, I want my prize."_

_"Seriously m'am, any other night...I just don't feel good." _

_"Dazed and delirious is what I'm looking for. Let's go hot shot, you've got a long two hours ahead of you." _

That's the last thing I remember before waking up in a parking lot, face down with my stomach in knots and only my pants on. I groaned into the cement, a wave of nausea overpowering my senses as I eyed my body through half-lidded eyes.

The strangers fingernail marks had successfully covered my bare chest, some blood oozing out of the ones on my side. My lips were chapped to a grotesque extent, and my lower region was throbbing from intense soreness.

"Hey man! You have a long night?" The voice was strong, and overbearingly powerful in my ears.

A cold hand touched my shoulder, and I hissed, "Don't touch me!"

"Hey buddy, it's just me...it's Jake. Hey, stop!" When I kept walking, Jake gripped my shoulder blade and I gasped, pushing him away with a rough shove. He looked at me with a worried gaze, and tears formed in my eyes, "It was a rough night, that's all."

Jake pushed his hand on my shoulder, forcing my eyes to look at him, "Dude, man what happened? You're all upset too, I can see it in your eyes."

Tears streamed down my cheeks, as I managed to hold back a sob, "She was all over me man...my stomach was killing me...but she just kept touching and touching and touching...and touching! I couldn't stop her. I-I can't do this anymore Jake, I can't."

I leaned against the silver lining of the fence, and breathed out, "I can't take the touching, the scratching, the constant assault. I used to think this job was for me, that women being all over me would never be a problem...but this, what I have to go through, is just downright wrong."

"Maybe you just need a day off?" I chuckled darkly, "No Jake, I need to get my life together. I'm just a person, I'm easily broken...can't you see that!"

I pointed to my chest, and Jake groaned, as he unbuttoned his flannel shirt. He turned it to me, and said, "You need it more than me. Here, put this on and I'll drive you home. I'll cover you tonight, and I'll tell Ted that your grandma's dog's pet fish that has a gerbil died..."

A smirk curled up on my lips, as I slipped the flannel shirt on. I wrapped my arms around Jake, burying my head into his neck, and my body began to shake. The shaking was always an occurrence after a night like last night. But I forced a smile, even though the tears were streaming down my cheeks, because I knew that I'd always have my best friend...

* * *

**CLARE**

"He didn't even give me a chance to give him back the money Fi. He just stormed off," I sat down at an empty table, letting out a small huff, as Fiona touched my hand, forcing my eyes to look into hers, "Honey, love doesn't come at a cheap price. If you really like him, you have to push, and you have to find out if he likes you back. The dude obviously likes you somewhat, he left those hickeys all over your neck."

"That's his job," I mumbled, glaring down at the table.

"Did he moan?" Fiona asked, and I looked up at her, "Are you seriously asking-."

"It's a simple question Clare, did he moan or not?" she persisted, pushing her question, "I guess so...I mean, I felt the vibration coming from his throat on my chest so I guess-."

She jumped up, squealing, "He obviously is 'in-like' with you Clare! He was probably just sick last night. Zig doesn't make the best food around, and plus, he did down those plates in less than an hour."

"That is true..."

"Clare, you need to get out there! I mean, what's the worst that could happen? So you get rejected, you cry for a day and then get over it. It's just a day of crying, but at least you'll know," she smiled encouragingly, as I threw a dish rag playfully at her, "It's not fair, you have a girlfriend who loves you...but I'm just here, stuck at home plate with a male stripper."

"He'll come around Clare," she patted my shoulder, as Spin shouted, "Let's go Clare, table six requested you."

I walked over to table six, seeing my usual, Joe Hegel. He's a seventy two year old widow, with one of the most interesting pasts I've heard of before. One night, about a year ago, he came into the diner, and told me about his life over a beer. At first I was creeped out, I must admit, but then as his story went on, I actually grew captivated by his life. When I was originally supposed to close down the Dot at midnight, I ended up walking out side by side with Joe at four in the morning.

"Clare, I told Spinner over there I wanted you as my waitress. I hope you don't mind," he smiled softly, and I grinned, "Of course I don't Joe, how have you been doing? Did you flush the new fish down the toilet by accident again?"

He laughed, "Hey, I told you that one was an accident...the little guy slipped right in from the fish bowl."

"Sure he did Joe, sure he did," I teased, jotting down Joe's "regular", before jogging into the kitchen, to see Zig, with a bright, shinny smile on his face. He wasn't even doing anything fun, just flipping greasy burgers, and nodding his head to a beat that was nonexistent.

"What's got you so happy and giddy-like?" I asked, approaching Zig as he flopped a burger onto a patty, and made a smiley face out of ketchup on it. I grinned awkwardly, as he handed me the dish, "Well, if you must know...Clare Edwards, I started talking to a girl. A girl that I know will never break my heart, and my hopes are high up in the air. I'm happy because she's funny, quirky, and completely different than me. Opposites attract and thank God they do."

"I'm glad you found someone Zig. But just, just make sure you don't break her heart," I placed a hand on his arm, and he smiled, "I wouldn't do any such thing. I'd never break a girl's heart, they're fragile creatures...who need to be treated with love, care, and given the ability to trust."

"It's sad that a teenage boy knows more about what women want than actual men," he pushed another plate at me, and stuck his tongue out, "If I didn't know Edwards, I'd say you were flirting with me."

"Dream on boy," I walked out of the doors, placing the dishes on their rightful tables.

Tonight, I'll go look for Eli at the club...and if he isn't there, then I know, it wasn't meant to be.

**END OF CHAPTER 4**

* * *

**Reviews? :) **

Love you guys,

Cliffhanger Girl

3


	5. His Silent Cries For Help Explode

Hey guys! Thanks for all your reviews/subscriptions/alerts. Please enjoy the fifth chapter of "Magic Eli"...

**Twitter:** TheCliffyG

No Beta Reader, so ignore mistakes if any :)

* * *

_**Magic Eli**_

**JAKE**

"Eli, hey it's Jake, I've called about twenty times...I'm worried about you man. Ted needs you down here in twenty minutes or he's going to come and get you. He needs to do his weekly 'check up' and he won't do it without every male stripper here. I'm sorry dude, I tried to talk to him. He just won't listen. Please call me back," I sighed in defeat, placing my phone on my dresser table.

Whenever Eli "disappears", I know he goes back to his apartment to cry. He's a bipolar stripper who gets taken advantage of way too often, what do you expect from the guy? All the pressure is weighing down on his shoulders, and I just wish I can help relieve it just a bit, to help him.

"Hey," I jumped up, seeing Imogen standing by the door, a cute, devious smile on her face, "Jumpy tonight, are we?"

I smiled, "Just a little worried..."

"Oh Jake, you're handsome-," I cut her off, as she approached me, wrapping her arms around my neck, "I'm not worried about the performance, I'm worried about Eli. He hasn't called me back in hours, and when I found him this morning he was all torn up. I just-I wish I had time to go check up on him, make sure he's okay."

"I'm sure he's fine," she pecked my lips, stroking the back of my head with her fingernails, making me feel a bit at ease.

Imogen kissed my jaw, as I looked at the mirror, and whispered, "You're right...he's probably fine."

* * *

**ELI**

"Elijah Goldsworthy! So nice of you to finally join us! Where were you? At a Burger King? McDonals perhaps? Or wait, I know...a Wendy's?" I glared at Ted, as he lined up all the male strippers for inspections.

I knew their was no way out of not coming here tonight, so I forced myself out from underneath my black clad blankets and bed sheets, to come here.

My emotions have been running in all different directions every minute, so my shaky hands and figetting legs were only an added "bonus".

I should've gone out and re-filled my medication, but I didn't have the energy or mind set to get behind the wheel of a car to drive downtown.

"Eli," I heard Jake whisper, but I ignored him, staring at Ted as he glared at all of us.

"Alright, we'll do Eli first."

I swallowed the lump in my throat, anxiety and nervousness taking over as Ted circled me like a predator does to their prey. My hands began to shake, as Ted taunted, "Nervous Elijah? Do you think you gained those pounds? Huh? Do you think you grew?"

"I don't know," my tone hoarse and uninviting.

"Ladies, get the scale out please! Oh and I need my measuring stick!" Within seconds a scale was in front of me, and all the male strippers whom I do not know-besides Jake-, were staring at me.

"Let's go Elijah, up on the scale!" He clapped his hands eagerly, urging me onto the scale.

I clenched my eyes shut tightly, as my feet dragged onto the scale. I waited for the beeping noise, and when I did, Ted gasped dramatically, "One hundred and five pounds! Oh heavens no! Someone bring the tredmile in here! We have a runner!"

"Ted man, he's sick, mentally and physically, he's not up to-," Ted cut Jake off, yelling, "Don't tell me what to do! He's getting fat and fat men have consequences, you need to run. Your shift is cancelled tonight, therefore you'll be back stage, running until three a.m."

"Sir, he really can't-," Jake was cut off again, by a screaming, red faced Ted, "Don't you dare! He's perfectly capable of running! If he can eat, he can run."

I watched with dead eyes as security rolled in the tredmile that only goes from ten miles per hour and up. Ted wrapped his ruler around my thigh, and inhaled sharply once again, "Your right thigh has grown one and a half inches! Get your ass on that tredmile Goldsworthy, do you hear me?"

When I didn't respond, he screamed louder, "I said, DO YOU HEAR ME?"

I just nodded.

My feet dragged to the tredmile, and I began to run. Jake was tugging at my arm, telling at me to get off, that I was going to get sick, but I just ripped myself out of his grasp, ignoring him.

**_No one could save me...I did this to myself._**

* * *

**CLARE**

"Imogen, do you think Jake know's where Eli is?" I asked Imogen, as Jake grinded into her, kissing her neck. I tapped Jake's bare shoulder, considering Imogen was lost in no mans land.

"Excuse me Jake," I cleared my throat, and asked loudly over the music, "D-Do you know where Eli is?"

"Yeah," Jake nodded his head, returning back to Imogen, without giving me an explaination.

The club was empty now, it was nearly three in the morning. But, I was determined to not give up on finding Eli. He had to be here, somewhere.

The Dj lowered the music, and I sighed in relief, but was confused when I heard the sound of a tredmile. Why would their be a tredmile in this place? My eyebrows scrunched up together, as I hopped up onto the stage, walking slowly down the runway to backstage.

"Hello? Is anyone back here?"

"Eli?"

My head turned to the left, and I saw nothing but darkness. I crained my head to the right, and gasped, seeing Eli, sweat stains covering his body, causing his shirt to stick to his chest like glue. His head was down, and heavy pants were filling the backstage area.

I walked over to him cautiously, noting how his legs were so weak looking, and dragging behind his body. My eyes captured his dark features, from his rib cage poking through his shirt to his veins sticking out of his neck.

"Eli?"

He didn't even hear me, just continued running, as if he's been doing this all day. I slowly outstretched my hand towards him, and when my fingers touched his shoulder, his fist retracted back in once quick, swift motion and the force of his tense, clenched hand hit me harder than a ton of bricks, knocking me out...

**END OF CHAPTER 5**

* * *

**Yeah...Eli hitting Clare due to intense paranoia...that just happened. **

**Reviews? :) **

Love you guys,

Cliffhanger Girl

3


	6. Save Me From Me

Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews/alerts/subscriptions. The updates for this story will be spontaneous so...yeah, nothing is planned. Please enjoy the sixth chapter of "Magic Eli"...

**Twitter:** TheCliffyG

No Beta Reader, so ignore mistakes if any :)

* * *

**_Magic Eli_**

**ELI**

"I-I punched her in the face...I knocked her out...then I threw up on her shoes! Man, their was blood everywhere!" I shouted nervously at Jake, as I paced my apartment floors, tugging at my hair roughly.

"I punched a woman in the face! That's abuse! T-That's physical abuse! I should be put behind bars for life!" I screamed at Jake, as he tried to sugar coat it, "Man, you had a rough night last night with that woman, then you were running on a tredmile for nearly eight hours going at twenty miles per hour with your body shaking from not taking any pills. You're stressed, and you need sleep. Clare is fine, she's at the hospital getting checked out now. I'm sure she's okay..."

"No she's not, and it's all because of me."

* * *

**CLARE**

"AH!"

I screamed...and screamed...and screamed.

The doctor kept telling me the pain would stop, but as I sat here, propped up on the examination table that was covered in cotton balls, needles, and blood from my nose, I knew the doctor was lying. The bone in my nose was sticking out, and why they haven't put me under yet is the goddamn question of the fucking day!

"Please, Please I can't take it anymore," I whimpered, tears streaming down my face as he looked me in the eyes, "Clare...you can do this, alright? You already passed out once tonight and we can't put you under again. Take deep breaths through your mouth, and relax."

I gripped onto both Imogen and Bianca's hands tightly, as the doctors fingers brushed up against my face, causing me to flinch. He sighed, placing his two fingers on either side of the bone that was protruding through my skin.

The last thing I heard was a crack, before falling into a dark abyss...

* * *

**ELI**

_"Oh my god Clare, I'm so sorry! I'm sorry!" I ran to her side, my body immediately connecting with the ground beside her due to my weak, spineless frame. My fingers shook as I tried to examine her bloody face. _

_"Oh fuck," my heart raced uncontrollably, noticing how her bone was sticking out of the bridge of her nose, teasing me. _

_Bile creeped up in my throat, the blood spewing down her nose and sinking into her flowery dress-ruining it. The innocent look she gave off was now gone, the flowery dress and flats meaning nothing, because she was also covered in a deep crimson color. _

_"Come on Clare, wake up, p-p-please," I whimpered, tapping her cheeks lightly, but failing miserably as her body was unresponsive to my touch._

_"Jake! Jake! Jake I need some help in here!" I screamed out, my voice echoing through backstage as I took one more look at Clare, and my body froze, **that** feeling coming over me. _

_This was my fault, and I had to pay for what I did to her. _

_Before Jake came, I forced my index finger down my throat quickly, relaxing to the touch of my uvula. When I felt the bile and sticky substance mix in my throat, coating my hand, I knew we were even. _

_"Oh fuck man! You threw up all over her feet!" Jake stammered, almost tripping when he reached a bloody faced Clare. I whimpered, backing up into the corner of the backstage, "I-It was the blood...too much blood...all the blood..."_

_"Imogen! Imogen call 911! It's Clare!" _

_I stared down at her blood soaked torso, to her broken nose, and back down to her drenched feet from my vomit. All the time I did this, my hands shook, my fingers eager to go back down my throat once more, because I knew, this was all **my** fucking fault! _

I jolted out of a nightmare memory, my chest heaving as I stared around the slightly sunlit room. The shades were providing me some closure from the sun, but it could not prevent the sun coming through the gaping ceiling window.

My head craned to my left, and I traced the frame of the picture, "You'd be so proud to hear your son beat up an innocent, defenseless woman. You'd be happy to know that I'm not stable, and that when you left me in a box on a corner at two years old during a blizzard...that I didn't fucking turn out okay!"

* * *

**CLARE**

_"I want you to be the mother of my child Clare, and I need you to be my wife. I don't see a future for me without you standing right next to me. So please, will you do me the great honor...of marrying me?" _

_I swallowed the lump in my throat, shaking my head back and forth slowly, "I-I can't...Fitz, we're only seventeen. We need time to grow, to live." _

_"B-But y-y-you said you loved me," his chin trembled, getting up from his kneeling position in the ravine. _

_"I do love you Fitz, will all my heart, you know that. But we're young, and I'm not ready for a family yet," I whispered, trying not to cause a scene as he grabbed my hand, and said, "You've made a complete fool out of me in front of my friends, and do you know what that means Clare?"_

_"I'm only trying to be reasonable Fitz! We're young, we're not-."_

**_Slap!_**

_A "magical" sound fills the air, the echo of the back handed slap torturing my mind. I swallow, my throat dry and raw from holding back unshed tears. His fingernails dig into my arm, as he pulls me into the deserted van at the ravine. _

_He pushes me on my back, placing his strong hands on my shoulder blades, holding me down, "You make a fool out of me...and now I'm going to make a fool out of you." _

My eyes shoot open, and I thank the lord that the nightmare didn't continue. This happens every now and then, when something traumatic happens to me, my _dreams_ reflect upon it.

I notice the tears covering the hospital bed sheets. I slowly bring my hand up to my cheeks to wipe away tears, and notice, that my arm is hooked up to an IV. I let my eyes glance around the room, and I'm immediately greeted with a sharp pain in my face.

"Fuck," I grunt, touching my nose with my fingertips, and realize, it's all bandaged up.

I've got to say, Fitz had hit me pretty hard in the past, and not even Eli's punch that knocked me out could be worse. His hand was strong, full of might, and when he punched me, he looked so relieved that he got the pain out physically.

And the sick part, I was happy that I was the victim, that I was the one who got hit...because if he didn't get it out physically, he looked as though he would never be able to get it out all.

_Knock _

_Knock_

_Knock_

My eyes followed the sound to the door, and I tried to smile at the person, but failed because of the intense pain coming from my nose. He was gripping tightly onto a bouquet of roses, as his husky whisper filled the room, "How do you feel?"

**END OF CHAPTER 6**

* * *

**Who's the husky whisper-er? ;) **

**Reviews would be lovely :P **

Love you guys,

Cliffhanger Girl

3


	7. Rescue Him

Hey guys! Happy** almost** Degrassi day The Cliffhanger Girl updates Magic Eli day! Wow...that was pathetic. Anyways, thanks for the reviews/alerts/subscriptions. Please enjoy the seventh chapter of "Magic Eli"...

**Twitter:** TheCliffyG

No Beta Reader, so ignore mistakes if any :)

* * *

**_Magic Eli_**

**CLARE**

"Don't sit up, I don't want you to cause yourself anymore pain than I already have," Eli whispered, when I was halfway sitting up, my eyes boaring into his confused, dazed green orbs.

"I bought you these," he murmered, placing the boquet of roses on my lap, and quickly retreating his hand back to his side, rubbing his bicep nervously.

I smiled at the sight of the roses, "Thank you for the flowers, you didn't have to."

"You deserve so much more, but I know that...I know that...I'm sorry, I'm trying-trying to...to trying to e-explain-," his body was shaking vigorously as his hands turned into tight fists at his sides, kneeding at the fabric of his jeans.

"Eli, it's okay-," he cut me off, pointing a finger at me, "This is not okay! Men don't punch women in the face! Men don't abuse women, men don't throw up on their shoes and men don't show weakness!"

His cheeks were flushed, beads of sweat streaming down his face as I swallowed the dry, growing lump in my throat, "W-Why don't you-?"

I was going to offer him to take a seat, but he bursted out of the hospital room door, mumbling to himself like a mad man. He didn't even give me the chance to ask him how it felt-if he felt better after hitting me...But considering the way he looked, he seemed as if he needed at least a couple of more hits to my face.

Maybe I can offer him-.

"Clare?" my head slowly turned to the door at the call of my name, as I toyed with a rose from the boquet, "Imogen's not here Jake, sorry, you just missed her."

"I'm not here for Imogen," his body slid through the crack of the door, as he took a seat beside my hospital bed. I laid on my side, glancing at Jake, while trying to relax my facial expressions because my nose was causing me serious, indescribable pain.

"Was Eli here?" his voice was pained almost, as I nodded in response.

"How was he?"

I looked at him, a pleading look in his eyes, "He was torn, really on edge, and reminded me of my ex a bit. He seemed angry at himself though, which was the difference between my ex and him. He also looked a bit...I don't know how to explain it but, off?"

"Clare, I'm here to warn you about Eli. Now, you've been hurt already, physically, and I don't think you particularly liked it," he scoffed, and my eyebrows arched, "It was fine, Eli didn't even punch me that hard. I've had worse hits."

Jake looked at me weirdly, until I continued, a lie dripping from my lips, "I'm a full on klutz, twenty four seven. Falling, tripping, getting hit, it's my style."

He nodded, "Well, I just want you to know that before you think about getting involved with Eli, think about your own safety. He's a troubled guy, really...really troubled. I've been his best friend for a long time, and he's a lot to handle, but worth it."

I smiled at the elaboration of their "bromance" from Jake, "He's the best guy a girl could ask for, really he can be, but he's just...Clare he's not well."

"What do you mean he's not well?" I asked, keeping my head still, refraining myself from moving because if I did, I'd scream out in pain from my nose.

"It's not my place to say Clare. But, the stripping job he has takes an intense, wild toll on him. He's a very sensitive guy with a horrible past, that you need to be careful around. Just please, try to distance yourself from him for his own sake. He needs ro focus on staying healthy, mentally and physically," I nodded, "He must be really sick...is it Cancer, or something?"

"In my opinion, he'd wish it was Cancer."

Jake stood up, and before leaving the room, ordered, "Watch yourself Clare, you don't understand what you're getting yourself into."

* * *

**BIANCA**

"Drew stop it...stop it...Drew," I forced my hands on either side of his face, his cheeks flushed, as I placed a kiss on his lips, pulling away slowly, "I can't do this tonight...I'm waiting for Clare's call from the hospital."

"Well," he pressed his lips against my cheek, "until then, misewell continue...you know, for the sake of an approaching elephant in the room."

"We're never awkward around each other, what are you talking about?" I asked, as he shrugged his shoulders, "I just want to kiss you Bianca, is that so wrong?"

"No," my eyes fluttered closed, his large hands kneeding anxiously at my waist. His tongue slipped through my lips, as my hands roamed up his shirt, my fingernails tracing over his abs.

_**Buzz**_

_**Buzz**_

"Drew," I broke away from our heated kiss, "It's Clare, I need to answer it."

"Alright," he sighed in defeat, while I reached for my phone on the table beside his couch. I flipped it open, hearing Clare's cracked voice on the other line, "Hey B, it's me...um, it's Clare, are you busy? I hate to be a burden, but I just, my car isn't here-."

"Say no more," I interjected her plea, "I'm on my way to the hospital to visit you anyways, so I'll be there soon. After I get you, we can have girls night at...my apartment, how does that sound?"

"Like heaven."

My apartment is filled with artificial cold air that keeps a person sane, unlike Clare's place which has no air conditioner, and feels like you're walking into a boiler room. I decided that she needed a place to crash where she'll be comfortable, and her apartment was not that place.

"Good, I'll be there in twenty."

* * *

**ELI**

_"Why did my mommy and daddy leave me if you tell me they loved me so much?" Cece looked at me, tears in her eyes, as she stroked my locks behind my ear, "Oh sweetheart, they loved you so much...but...they were so kind to leave you here, with us." _

_"I just wish that they would've stayed around more. Bullfrog says I'm a cool kid. Maybe if they let me stay with them, I could've showed them how cool I was and they would've kept me," a lone tear strolled down my right cheek. _

_Cece pulled me into a death grip of a hug, as she kissed my temple, "You're a cool kid Eli, a very cool kid. Your real parents loved you so much, and they still do. But you have to understand, that the world works in mysterious ways...we don't know where it'll take us, but we go with what we can, and make the best of it."_

_"I just wish they could tell me why they left me instead of just leaving without a trace," I whimpered into Cece's chest, as she pulled me into her lap, "We love you so much Eli, so much. Baby boy you're special, and that's why we love you even more." _

_"I want to tell you I love you, but I can't, because if my real mommy and daddy told me they loved me...then left me on a street corner in a box, then you'll do that too and I don't want to lose you!" _

"I was seven you know," I tossed my head back, the liquid burning my throat as I talked to the hobo next to me that I was buying shots for, "when I had my first manic episode."

"Really? Dude you're fucked up," he flashed me his teethless mouth, downing another shot as I nodded, "I know man, and I just got back from the hospital. You want to know why I was there?"

"Because you had a manic episode and jizzed from your pee-pee hole?" this hobo was long gone mentally-not that he was "all there" before, but he was a little.

"No, I punched a woman in the face at my job. And you know the worst part, she was really pretty...the most beautiful woman I've ever seen," I tossed my head back, downing another shot as I waved the bartender over, holloring out another couple of rounds.

"Dude," he placed a shaky, strong hand on my shoulder, "You're like the bestest guy friend I've ever had in the world, she'll forgive ya' man, they always do."

His voice was raspy, and he was clearly intoxicated to no end, but I somewhat believed him. Clare radiated the feeling of innocence, and innocent people forgive.

"I brought her roses to apologize, but I had another episode because of this stupid fucking woman that slept with me one night. I just-I get myself worked up over the stupidest things," I shook my head, taking another shot down my pipe, "Man, you should just be a hobo like me...fuck the stripping bizz, it's overrated. Just be a hobo, you don't have to pay taxes and you get to pawn off of rich, lonely folk like you."

"You said I was your bestest friend ever?" he wrapped his arm around me, the lack of deoterant obvious to my scenes, as he leaned his head on my shoulder, "And those are the reasons why you are my bestest friend."

"Well dude, it was nice chatting with you," I unhooked his dirty arm from around me, and smiled kindly, putting a hundred dollar bill on the table, "Get what you like, you deserve it. Thanks for listening to me bro."

He held out a hand, and said, "My name is Lumbar, Lumbar the hobo. If you ever need me, I'll be under the bridge on twentieth, just off the highway."

"Thanks man, I'm um...Goldsworthy, Eli Goldsworthy," I shook his hand, and he smiled, his gums staring me in the face, "Have a good one Goldsworthy, and make it up to that young girl, who knows, maybe she'll give you another chance. Take her out, and if you ever do, bring her to me under the bridge, I want to meet this lucky lady."

"I will, but I highly doubt that'll ever happen. She's...she's different than the others, respectable, kind, innocent, gentle, caring-," Lumbar held his hands up in front of his face, "Hold the love train up dude, you're backing it up over my nut sack without warning."

I smirked, "You're one of a kind Lumbar, I'll tell ya' that."

"You too Goldsworthy, you too."

* * *

"WHERE THE FUCK WERE YOU LAST NIGHT GOLDSWORTHY? YOU HAD FOUR SHOWS TO PERFORM AND ALL I HAD WAS MARTIN ON GUARD!" I smirked at Ted's yelling face, shrugging my shoulders, "I was at a bar, talking to a hobo, who is now my friend."

"YOU WHAT?" he kept screaming and screaming like a goddamn new born child.

I turned to him, "I'm here now, right? What does it matter what I did last night?"

"You talked to a hobo, you must be filled with fleas! And I'm assuming you drank with him? Don't you know that alcohol puts on weight Mr. Goldsworthy? Do you really want to be running back on that tredmile again? We won't want another accident with a certain...Clare, now would we?"

That did it.

**I blew it.**

...And I_** loved** _every second of it.

"It was all your fault that happened to her!" my fist flung back, the thin leather straps on my shoulders ripping from my bone poking through my skin with anger. I slammed my tight hand against his nose, watching the blood pour down his face.

He was hunched over, holding his nose and letting out small whimpers as I chuckled, whispering next to his ear, "Now, I have my women to tend to...if you will, please excuse me, Tedifer."

Even though I despised my job at the moment, getting on stage beside my best friend Jake with my favorite song blasting, was what I needed to forget about what I did to **_her._ **

**__**As I swayed my hips from side to side, screams yelping from the crowd, I began to think of a plan...a plan to make it up to Clare.

I had to make my wrongs right, somehow someway, I would make Clare happy.

**END OF CHAPTER 7**

* * *

**Reviews? :) **

Love you guys,

Cliffhanger Girl

3


	8. Take Me As I Am

Hey guys! Thanks so much for all the mean a lot to me, the feedback anyways. Please enjoy the eighth chapter of "Magic Eli"...

**Twitter:** TheCliffyG

No Beta Reader, so ignore any mistakes :)

**Warning:** OOC Clare and Eli

* * *

**_Magic Eli_**

**ELI**

"Why don't you think taking her out for one date wouldn't be a good way to pay her back? She can pick out a place to eat, then I'll bring her home. She gets a free meal, an apology from a psycho and then we're on stranger terms again. How is that not a good idea?" I asked Jake, as he paced my apartment floor like he was my father, and I was waiting to get a lecture for knocking a girl up, "Dude, you're unstable, how many times do I have to remind you?"

"I don't-I just don't want to be reminded. Clare, when I'm around her, she makes me feel like I'm one of you guys. I don't enjoy being an outcast," I heaved, lying back down on the couch lazily as Jake sat on top of me, "Take her out then."

"Really?" I asked, looking up at him.

He nodded, "Really. You only live once, right?"

"...right."

"But you have to make sure you take your medication before you go, and don't forget you have a shift from midnight to two in the morning. And don't you dare think about leaving me up there alone again," he spat, and I placed a hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry bro, I'll be there."

"Okay, good. I'm pretty sure Imogen says Clare went back to work today, so you should ask her out there. The manager is only allowing her to work certain shifts, so I believe she gets off around six today. That leaves you with at least five hours of dating time with her. Don't fuck it up," I nodded, looking at my grotesque reflection, as I mumbled to myself, "Don't fuck it up."

* * *

**CLARE**

"Ow."

"Ow."

"Ow."

"Ouch!"

"WILL YOU STOP THAT?" Spinner screamed at me, as I sat on my lunch break, trying to eat. But every time I opened my lips slightly to try to put some food in my mouth, it'd stretch my facial expression, causing intense pain.

"It's not my fault," I gritted through my clenched teeth, "It hurts to try and eat."

"I know. I'm sorry I'm low tempered today. It's just, we're busy, and I know every employee needs a break. But honestly, after you eat that sandwich, I think you should take the rest of the day off."

"But I need the money Spin, you don't understand," I whimpered, burying my face in my hands, just thinking about how much money I need to store up for the next few months. My apartment is shit, and yet, the rent seems to go up higher and higher each month.

"Your health is more important than goddamn money Clare! Look at you, you've bags underneath your eyes, you can't eat, you look dehydrated and famished. Please, just take the burger with you to go and come back tomorrow. From a friend to a friend, you need rest," Spin touched my hand, locking eyes with me.

"Fine, but when I get kicked out onto the curb because I can't pay rent, it's your fault."

I threw off my employee shirt, leaving myself in a tank top because it was just too dang hot outside. Forgetting about the food Zig had made me, I grabbed my bag, and charged towards the door. Tears formed in my eyes as I slammed the door open, not caring what customers saw me. My desire to leave on a high note exit was a fail, considering my head was down and I banged right into a hard chest, causing the tears to fall freely and pain to ensue.

"Why can't you just watch where you're fucking going asshole!" I spat, wiping the tears from my face, "Sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you...again."

"Eli?" I looked up, and he smirked, "I was coming in to offer you a peace treaty, but uh, looks like you were in a rush on your way out. I'm sorry about your nose, did I hurt it again?"

He examined my face, "Oh God...you're even bruised around your nose, your lip is busted too. Clare, I'm so sorry, I'm very...very...very sorry."

"It's fine Eli, really. You looked like you needed to release the stress that night, I'm glad I was there to be your punching bag. A couple of hits doesn't hurt me. If you ever have some anger issues to let out, I'm your girl," I smiled sweetly, as he looked at me with a twisted expression on his face, "What happened that night Clare...it was an accident caused by my raging emotions and extreme tenseness. That wasn't supposed to happen, and I didn't mean for you to get hurt. I don't hit women, nor do I purposely hit them."

"Okay, but if you ever nee-," I stopped, pain coursing through my nose, giving me an almost immediate tense reaction. "You okay? You really look like you should've stayed home or something today. Your eyes are all-," he placed his pinky close to my eye, trying to find the right words to say without hurting my feelings.

"I know, bloodshot. Hey, I want to do something to get my mind off the pain. If I told you I wanted to do something wild and crazy, would you do it?" I asked, looking up at Eli, who smirked, shrugging his shoulders, "I've got time, what do you want to do?"

"...No, that might be too expensive," I mumbled to myself, thinking of insane ideas of things I would never do, as Eli spoke, breaking my intense thinking, "Nothing's too much money tonight Clare. I owe you, and if you want money or someone to pay you to do something outrageous and crazy, I'm your guy."

My eyes locked with his, testing him, but he never blinked, not once. I smiled, rubbing the tip of my nose gently, not applying too much pressure, but just enough to relieve the intense itch.

"You're going to think I'm crazy but...do you want to go get tattoos?"

* * *

Eli and Clare laid side by side, staring into each other's eyes as they received their tattoos. Eli's face never tensed, nor broke gaze with Clare's face as he endured the pain. Clare, on the other hand, was groaning and hissing to every little touch that was given.

"How are you holding up?" Eli asked, as she nodded, "The pain is getting close to unbearable..but, I just hope it comes out okay."

"Almost done here," the guy that was propped up beside Clare, engraving the tattoo into her lower back. Eli stared at him, making sure he didn't pull any funny business considering Clare's back was completely exposed.

"You're all done son," Eli's upper back was patted, signaling he could sit up, and when he did, he felt like he took a breath of fresh air. He smiled at Clare, as he slipped on his shirt, watching as her tattoo was being cleaned around the main area. Although, he didn't want to tell her that her skin was looking a bit raw around the edges.

"Alright sweetie pie, all done," Clare pulled down her tank top, and as she sat up slowly, Eli paid the two men who did both their tattoos, thanking them for the job well done.

"Ready to go?" Eli asked, glancing over at a pained face Clare.

"Yeah, I just, can you help me up? My back is killing me," he nodded, and was by her side in less than a nanosecond. He snaked his arm around her waist, balancing each other out, as she whimpered, "C-Can you take me back to my apartment please?"

"Sure, anything you want."

* * *

**CLARE**

The pain in my back was getting better as each second passed, which I was thankful for, and now the pain coming from my nose was like nothing compared to it. I was overall glad with my decision to get the tattoo, one of the only decisions that I've never regretted in my entire life.

"Thank you for taking me to get it done, I've always wanted one, I just never had the guts to do it by myself," I whispered honestly, as Eli stood awkwardly in the doorway, hands in his pockets and staring at the floor, burning holes through the cracked wood.

"You can come in, you know, if you want. Do you want a drink or something?" I asked, as he shook his head, "I actually have to get going...I have a shift soon at the um, you know, back at the club. I promised Jake I would be there."

"Don't break a promise, go to Jake," he smirked, "Why are you so understanding?"

I toyed with my water bottle, resting my elbow on the island in the kitchen, facing Eli, "Why are you so rational and calm?"

"That's a first," he chuckled, "You know...you're the coolest person I've ever met in my life. You seem so carefree, and like you're floating on a cloud."

"Me? Clare? Me?" Eli's tense face turned relaxed, as he nodded, "Yeah you, you're so...whenever life hands you something, you just grab it and go with it. It's amazing really, I admire you for it."

"You don't know the last of it Eli," I mumbled, "Well, I want to know the last of it."

"What do you mean?"

"Tomorrow night...let me take you out, make it up to you for your nose. Please, I insist. It doesn't have to be a date, just a casual beer between two strangers, and a little walk in the park, or whatever you want to do," he was nervous, without a doubt his sweaty forehead and shaking fists in his pocket reassured me that.

"A casual beer and a walk in the park sounds perfect."

**END OF CHAPTER 8**

* * *

**Reviews? :) **

**Hint to Eli/Clare's tattoos:** They're both one word.

**If any of you guesses the words correctly, then they will get a sneak peek to the next chapter! :) **

Love you guys,

Cliffhanger Girl

3


	9. You're My Poison

Hey guys! Thank you so much for all the reviews/subscriptions/alerts! :) Please enjoy the ninth chapter of "Magic Eli"...

**Twitter:** TheCliffyG

No Beta reader, so ignore mistakes if any :)

Instead of sending out the sneak peeks and making you wait, I just decided to update! Hope that's okay with you guys!

* * *

_**Magic Eli**_

**CLARE**

"You're not wearing a pair of jeans, a tank top and converse on a date. It's been over a year since Fitz, and you tell me you like this guy, which means you need to dress to impress," Bianca started to rip off my pants, pulling my tank top over my head as I struggled, trying not to curse her out in the process.

"Now, I bought this over here...one, because I knew you're going to try to get away with just simple, meanwhile you need to get this guy wrapped around your finger. You kind of already do, considering he punched you in the face and then bought you a pity tattoo, plus a date, but I feel he means well," my friend smiled at me, as she helped me put on the tight blue dress that matched my eyes.

She sighed, "It's a bit long on you...considering I'm taller than you, but I can work with this."

I watched as she clicked her heels, coming closer to me with a pair of scissors, snapping them anxiously at my dress. She began to cut, and continued to cut, for what seemed like hours.

My eyes were closed the entire time, until Bianca faced me in the direction of the mirror, and said, "You look gorgeous Edwards."

"Really?"

When my slightly blurred vision cleared (from clenching my eyes too tightly), my jaw dropped as I exclaimed, "Bianca you're a fashion genius! I love it!"

"No problem butter balls. Now don't forget, he'll be here in about twenty minutes. You know the rules on first dates, right?" I nodded, rephrasing them, "One, no foot jobs underneath the table. Two, no fucking unless you want to. Three, use a condom, protect his willy. Four, have..."

I couldn't finish the sentence, knowing I haven't had much of it in awhile.

Bianca placed her hands on my shoulders, forcing her to look into her eyes, "Rule number four, have fun."

* * *

**ELI**

"Just...about...right," Jake pushed my tie up around my neck, and slapped the side of my head gently, "You're all ready to go. Now, here's the flowers you asked me to pick up, and the chocolates."

Jake handed me the chocolate and roses, as I handed him the money I owed him. I nervously looked in the mirror, a part of me anxious to leave, but a part of me was anxious to stay, knowing I'd do something to fuck this up.

"Eli, you'll be okay. Clare's a good person, she's not there to judge," Jake reassured, as he handed me my bottle of pills, "Take one, just incase you feel a little off."

"No, I want to do this date pill-free. I'm not going to drug myself up on these meds and not even be able to remember this. She's special, she's special and I don't know why, but I'm not going to poison myself with these tonight," I pushed Jake's hand away, grabbing the doorknob.

When my body was nearly halfway out the door, he asked, his voice sharp as nails on a chalkboard, "Do you want to punch her in the face again?"

"What?"

"You heard me right Eli. Do you want to risk Clare getting hurt again?" his eyes were glaring into mine, and I chuckled underneath my breath, pulling the door open, "She knows what she's got herself into, and I'm going to show her what that is-no strings attatched."

* * *

_**CLARE**_

_"You look like a dirty, fucking tramp in that dress! Take it off now, and put a turtle neck on with those jeans I bought you yesterday," Fitz growled at me, pushing me into our bedroom. _

_Tears streamed down my face, as I looked at my broken reflection in the mirror. _

_I traced my fingers over the mirror, and whispered, "I-I just wanted to impress him...not make him angry."_

_"Let's go Clare! I don't have all fucking day for your slow, fat ass!" I jumped at the sound of his voice, always having the power to send me into a panicked state. Tonight was supposed to be a nice, fun, special night out. _

_It was our one year anniversary. _

_"What are you still doing with the dress on? Let's go!" He screamed loudly, ripping the zipper on the dress I bought with my own, hard earned money. Directly after Fitz snapped the zipper open, it flung into the mirror, cracking it, as he growled, "And now you broke the goddamn mirror! I swear Clare, you're on a fucking roll today." _

_"But...the reflection was already broken." _

My heart raced nervously as Eli continued to stare at me, while his adam's apple bobbed to the occasion. I was waiting for the moment when he'd lash out on me, call me names, and tell me to change. But instead of my assumption coming true, he pushed a boquet of roses towards my body, and chocolates, "Y-Y-You look stunning. H-Here, I bought you some flowers, I hope you like them."

"They're beautiful," I commented, taking in the scent, as I rested them on my kitchen table in a vase.

Fitz never let me have flowers of any kind in the apartment, because he said it brought bugs and maggots in. But now that I live in my own place, I can do whatever the hell I want, and besides, insects of any kind are welcome here.

"Ready to go?" He asked, his eyes narrowing in on me.

"If you're, then I am."

* * *

"You're such a bad liar! No way would Jake ever eat a plate of moving cockroaches, it's just not true!" I commanded, throwing my head back and swigging down another shot.

The past two hours, Eli and I have been talking non-stop, just going on and on about nothing in particular. Whatever popped up in the coversation popped up, and we'd ride happily with it. I'd have to say that this was the best night of my life, without a doubt. I didn't have to work, or wait on impatient people; I could just have fun without any guilty thoughts.

"The dude is crazy when he's drunk Clare. He'll do practically anything you tell him to!" Eli smiled, and I nearly fainted upon the simple action. Eli's smile was boosting my ego, because Fitz never smiled around me, only when he was on top of me and hurting me.

_**Pain**-that's when he would smile, when he caused me pain._

"Do you like dancing?" Eli screamed over the blarring music, and I shook my head, "Not much of a dancer. Unlike you, I don't have any experience and I really don't like to...to do it."

"That's okay, how about that walk in the park I promised you?" Eli asked, holding out his hand, a smirk on his face. I glanced at his outstretched hand, and glimmering eyes.

"O-okay, a walk sounds good. I need the air anyways."

At that moment, when our hands interlocked, and he dragged me out of the bar, I knew, that their was no turning back...I was falling for him.

And I also knew, that at a time like this, I shouldn't be following my heart.

**END OF CHAPTER 9**

* * *

**Short, I know. The next update will be longer, I promise! It'll be "Part 2" of the date ;) Then you'll find out the tattoos! **

**Reviews please! :D **

Love you guys,

Cliffhanger Girl

3


	10. Courage and Hope

Hey guys! Thank you for all the alerts/subscriptions/favorites/reviews! They all mean a lot to me; they keep my juices flowing and the ideas coming. This story should be approximately 18-20 chapters about, no more, no less. Hope you enjoy the ride ;) Please enjoy the tenth chapter of "Magic Eli"...

**Twitter:** TheCliffyG

No Beta Reader, so ignore mistakes if any :)

* * *

**_Magic Eli_**

**_Courage and Hope_**

**CLARE**

With his hand in mine, I felt, as if anything was possible.

The heat that radiated off his hand was electrifying, and made my heart skip beats. He would squeeze my hand ever so often, to ensure that our silence was comfortable, and that their was nothing to worry about.

What I've learned in my life, is to take risks with the right people, and even though Eli might be in a bad place, that doesn't make him a bad person. I used to be so quick to judge, but who could blame me, with a past like mine the only word that screams at me is "judge".

_**He**_ used to judge me, tell me what to wear, how to wear it, why it looked horrible on me, and so on. He'd scream at me for the tiniest things, like a crumb on the floor from when I dropped a box of cereal by accident, or this one time where I shut the bathroom door too loudly and he hit me on the side of my jaw with his clenched fist.

"Isn't it beautiful out tonight?"

Eli's voice broke my train of memories, and I smiled, thankful that he did it before I got too entrapped within my own head, "It is beautiful...t-the moon is out, it looks really big tonight."

"Yeah, it does."

We walked around the park in silence, the only noises to be heard were the crunches of the leaves beneath our feet and the beats of our heart. Eli seemed content, a smirk on his face as he glanced out around his surroundings, "It's always a nice night when I've got someone like you beside me."

I rubbed my nose slowly, trying to ignore the itch from the bandage, "You don't have to impress me Eli, I'm already impressed."

He stopped walking, my hand still gripped between his fingers, "Who says I'm trying to impress you?"

Eli's head leaned forward just a bit, and he glanced nervously between my lips and my eyes. I didn't know what to do, how to respond, I've never been not forced to do this, and I don't want to dissapoint him.

"HEY LOOK! IT'S THAT DUDE FROM THE STRIP CLUB DOWNTOWN! I REMEMBER THAT ASS LIKE IT WAS YESTERDAY!"

* * *

**ELI**

Just like that...my body was falling apart; mentally and physically.

I remember that woman's voice from the night Jake had found me in the parking lot, face down the next morning. My head immediately jerked away from Clare, and I slithered behind her, using her like a shield.

_"I'll pay you extra for two hours in my car..."_

_"I'm sorry, I'm not exactly feeling well." _

_"You're fine, let's go. I paid my money, I want my prize."_

_"Seriously m'am, any other night...I just don't feel good." _

_"Dazed and delirious is what I'm looking for. Let's go hot shot, you've got a long two hours ahead of you." _

"What's wrong buttercup? You miss me?" the woman taunted, blowing a bubble obnoxiously with her red gum.

I clenched tight fists with the fabric of Clare's dress, whimpering into her neck, "Please, make her go...p-please."

"Aw, is he shy?" she tortured, trying to get around Clare, but I buried my head in the back of her neck, my tears dripping onto her skin. I whimpered, sniffling against her back as Clare spoke sternly, "I don't know who you are, but you're upsetting him-you need to leave, now."

"Oh, he never told you about me?"

"No, he didn't, and I don't need to know, it's none of my business. But as for now, he doesn't want you around, so please, leave," Clare begged, her muscles in her back tense as I clenched her dress tighter, my hands shaking.

_**I should've brought my pills.**_

"Alright butter balls, I'll just buy you again when you have your next shift. Have fun with your little chew toy," I gasped, feeling her hand cup my ass before she walked on. I whimpered like a pathetic **_"man"_ **into the back of Clare's head, before my knees hit the ground.

"What's wrong Eli? Are you okay?"

Her voice was soft, and filled with care, but as of now, I had to lie-it was the best thing, for her.

"I'm fine...j-just, I didn't take my medication and-," she cut me off, placing a hand on my shoulder, "You don't need to explain anything to me Eli. You're normal, you're handsome, and you're courageous...just like your tattoo says."

"Just like my tattoo says?" I asked, my tears slipping between my lips, as she nodded, "Just like your tattoo says."

* * *

**CLARE**

_"You ripped the sides of my lips open Fitz," I whispered nervously on the edge of our bed, fiddling with my fingers. _

_"What am I supposed to say? That I'm sorry? That I'm sorry you can't handle a juicy, long, wide, fat cock in your-," I walked away from our bedroom, not being able to take the torture anymore. He was hurting me-not just emotionally anymore, but physically._

_"Hey! Where do you think you're going huh? WHERE?" he screamed, as I slipped on my jacket, "This isn't high school anymore Fitz, you can't keep hitting me, it's not right. No matter how many times I have to convince myself it's okay, it's just not working anymore."_

_"Fitz, I'm done being your doormat." _

_"The hell you are!" he gripped my curls through his rough fingers, and slammed my head against the front door. My body went limp against the ground, and he slammed his foot into my rib cage, wiping his dirty shoe all over my torso, "...now, you're my doormat." _

"Clare! Hello? Earth to Clare!"

I glanced up at Imogen, who smiled, handing me my coffee, "You've been spacing out lately...anything the matter?"

Of course my flashback was caused by just the innocent glance of a doormat in the coffee shop. Of course it was something so little, feeble and stupid, of course. I sighed, tracing my fingers over the cup lid, "I'm just tired, I had a long night."

"How's your nose doing?" she asked, and I smiled, "I'm getting this stupid thing off soon, and surprisingly, it's stopped hurting, but now it itches like a bastard."

"Well, at least it'll be off soon. But, besides that, how was you and Eli's date? Bianca told me that you got tattoos together? What's up with that? That doesn't seem so Clare Edwards-worthy," I grinned, "It was spontaneous, but I didn't mind it one bit. We both needed the release, so we got them."

"Aw, what does his say?" Imogen sipped her latte eagerly, awaiting an answer, "Courage, it's on the top right of his back."

"Did he tell you why he wanted to get that word?" she questioned, and I shrugged my shoulders, "I don't like to push him, because I know that's the last thing I'd want someone to do to me. Pushing only makes it worse, not better. Many people just don't get that, but I do."

"Where'd you get your tattoo?" I smiled, "On my lower back."

"What does it say?"

I stood up, lifting the back of my shirt up slightly, as Imogen grinned, "Hope."

* * *

**2 WEEKS LATER**

* * *

**ELI**

_"Shake."_

_"Move those hips."_

_"Lose that weight."_

_"Don't think twice-shove the finger down your throat." _

"Come to mama! Let's go, I paid fifty dollars for this!" One woman cheered, as I began to do my job-grinding my hips into the face of a stranger, letting my body feel used and worthless.

When women touched me, I didn't feel it anymore, because I've been numbed with pain. The pain of a twenty six year old male stripper with bipolar disorder, intense anxiety, and an eating disorder.

_**Perfection. **_

That's what my adoptive parents always told me, that's what Cece always told me, _"Oh Eli, you're a spitting image of perfection. You're a young, handsome, caring boy with a ginormous heart."_

At times, I forced myself to believe her, for the sake of my sanity.

But right now, I knew that I haven't lived up to Cece's expectations, and if she knew what I was doing-what I have become, she'd probably cry. She'd cry in Bullfrog's arms, and then, it'd be safe to say that I've disappointed everyone in my life.

"Is that all you got man?" the woman before me taunted, sipping her beer, as I got off of her, and forced a smirk, "Sorry I couldn't live up to your expectations m'am. I'll get another stripper for you."

"Drew? Drew?" he turned around when I touched his shoulder, "I think I've got a stomach bug, can you take care of that woman back there?"

"Yeah sure."

When I was about to walk away, Drew called out over the blaring music, "Oh Eli! I forgot to tell you, there's a girl outside for you. I told her you were working and she said she'd wait, but now that you're done..."

"Thanks."

My body slumped out of the club, as I clutched onto my leather jacket nervously, letting the cool summer night breeze hit my bare chest. I was ready to see a woman who tortured me, or used me for sex, but instead, I saw Clare, smiling worriedly at me.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well...you haven't talked to me in two weeks. I didn't want to be a nag, so I waited. But, it's just that I don't want to wait forever Eli. I can give you space, if that's what you need, but I-," I cut her off, "Say no more, I've disappointed you and I know that. I'm sorry."

"You're not a disappointment Eli, I was just worried. After you ran off from our date, I thought you needed time because of that woman-whoever she was," she glared down at the floor, and silence suffocated us.

My heart raced, the thump echoing loudly in my head, "Y-You don't have to forgive me for ignoring you...but I just, could I ask you for a favor?"

"Anything Eli, I'll do it for you." She sounded caring, and genuinely comforting.

"C-Can you give me a hug?"

Her eyebrows tightened, and I sighed pathetically, "It's stupid, I know-." I stopped talking, feeling her arms wrap around my waist, hugging me tightly to her tiny frame. I leaned my chin on her head, breathing in her beautiful scent, "T-Thank you Clare."

Tears dripped onto her skin, as my jacket slipped from between us, my skin now touching the fabric of her shirt. I clenched my body tightly against hers, and I smiled-for once, I smiled at the contact of another human being.

"You're courageous Eli, remember that," she whispered, tracing over the tattoo with her fingertips.

I snaked my hand beneath her shirt from the back, and traced over the lettering of her tattoo. She giggled into the hug, burying her head in my shoulder playfully, "You give me hope Clare."

**END OF CHAPTER 10**

* * *

**Reviews? :) **

**HAPPY ECLARE EVERYONE! **

**In the next chapter: **Eli is going to be going home...

Love you guys,

Cliffhanger Girl

3


	11. Face Down In The Dirt

Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews/subscriptions/favorites/alerts on the last chapter. Please enjoy the eleventh chapter of "Magic Eli"...

**Twitter:** TheCliffyG

No Beta Reader, so ignore mistakes if any :)

**A/N: I know I said Eli would be going "home", but that'll happen in the next chapter! I promise! :D **

* * *

**_Magic Eli_**

**CLARE**

"He's taking me out again tonight, but he won't tell me-he claims it's for the guy to know and the woman to find out," I smiled in the mirror, twirling in front of it, watching as the edges of my sundress flow with the wind.

"Clare I'm so happy for you! You finally found the right guy," Imogen cooed on the other line, as I picked my phone up, bringing it to my ear, "It's weird, our relationship or whatever we have going on. It's weird how we can hang out, not say one word but when we leave, feel like we've talked until our voice box wore out."

"That's love," Imogen sighed, "You guys have such a stable relationship, and here I am, doing nothing but sex with Jake. I just wish he could take me out on a date besides the after morning breakfast..."

"Hey, don't talk like that, Jake is a good guy. A little misguided, yes, but he'll come around. How many times have you two slept together?" I asked, only to hear an overwhelming amount of silence on the other line.

"Imogen..."

"Imogen come on, it can't be that bad."

"Sixty eight and a half."

"I mean, it really can't be-HOLY SHIT, WHAT?"

"I slept with him Clare, sixty eight and a half times," she admitted, as I smiled in the mirror, "It's not that bad, I mean, you haven't been in the game for a while either. It's only normal for your bodies to attract, but I see the way he looks at you Imo, it's more than sex. Trust me."

"Clare Edwards you never seize to assure me when I'm in doubt. Now, I'm going to assure you that it's nearly midnight, which means Eli should be arriving in about a half hour, no?" I skimmed my fingers over the back of my dress, nodding, "He gets out at twelve fifteen, so I've got a half hour."

"Alright, I'll let you go Edwards. I'll see you tomorrow, during your lunch?"

"Sure, love you."

"Love you too! Use a condom with El-."

I hung up, sliding my phone into my denim jacket pocket. I smiled warmly at the door, just thinking about how Eli's going to be waiting on the other side in just a half hour. My lips tugged up into a wider smile, thinking about how we've gotten so close lately-close to kissing. But tonight was going to be the night, there were no restrictions (meaning the bandaging on my nose was finally off).

To pass the time, I decided to scroll through my texts from Eli over the past few days;

**_You're blushing aren't you? Your little heart is racing at the message in this via text? ;) I could imagine if we sexted until four am, you'd probably go into cardiac arrest ;) _**

**_Why aren't you asleep blue eyes? You need rest. _**

**_You know I'm here for you, you give me hope ;) . You can talk to me about whatever-I was born with two ears for a reason you know, to listen to your beautiful voice. _**

**_I don't care if you have baggage Clare, we all do. We've all got a past we don't want to talk about, and we've all done things we're ashamed of. _**

**_How's your nose feeling? Do I need to come over and give the boo boo a kissey kiss? ;) _**

_**Knock!**_

_**Knock!**_

_**Knock!**_

My eyes shot up, a blush across my face as I smoothed the wrinkles in my dress out for Eli. I wanted him to think I was pretty, or at least-halfway decent. I approached the door, my fingers pulling on the warm doorknob eagerly, "Hey Eli, how are-."

"Fitz?"

* * *

**ELI**

"I think they want another dance Elijah! Get up here!" I heard Ted yell, making my fucking brain rattle. I've already done my rounds for the night, and it was bad enough Clare had to wait until twelve thirty in the morning to go on a date with me; I didn't want to be any later.

"Ted, come on man, I'm already pushing my limits with Clare...please, I don't want to be late."

"Do you hear that crowd out there?" Ted roughly gripped my shoulder blades, making my body jerk back and forth in a nauseating motion. I swallowed the lump in my throat, pushing him away, "I hear the crowd, and I don't give a fuck-I need to go, Clare is waiting."

"If you leave right now I'll fire your ass and tell everyone the truth about you!" My eyebrows tightened, heart racing in the fear that Clare would find out-that she would know and wouldn't spend time with me anymore. She was my only outlet, and I wasn't going to blow out the fire we've lit up.

Not now-not ever.

"Fine, I guess she'll just have to wait for me."

* * *

**CLARE**

"W-What are you doing here Fitz? I thought you-I thought you left town...you went to New York, what are you doing back here?"

My heart raced unsteadily to the glance of my ex-boyfriend whom had his fists clenched at his sides, his devious lips up in a grin. I swallowed the lump in my throat, and slowly brought my hand to my back, rubbing the tattoo for confidence. Eli told me whenever I was down, or afraid, I should rub the tattoo lightly and believe in myself.

"I need to talk to you."

Those six little words were dangerous, murderous even. His shoulder bumped into mine, as his heavy boots stomped across my apartment floor, while his head spun around slowly. He observed my apartment, not saying a word.

"I don't think that's a good idea Fitz."

He chuckled dryly, before pouring himself a cup of water, and chugging it down. I looked at him in confusion, opening the door up wider, "Fitz, please, you need to go."

"I've got to talk to you."

Fitz's voice was dripping with desperation, as he wiped off the tiny droplets of water seeping from his lips. I avoided eye contact with him, staring at the floor, letting fear overcome my tingling body.

"No other woman will stay with me like you did Clare. That's why I need you back," he whispered sternly.

My head slowly lifted up to the occasion, as I squeezed the doorknob behind me, nervousness and anxiety taking over my body. My knee caps were snapping, and I was shocked that my legs haven't given out on me yet. I looked up at him, ready to make my move-and to not give up hope, "Did you hit them?"

He scoffed, as if he didn't know the reasons to why no women would stay with him.

"Did you hit them like you hit me?" I spat, my voice raising with confidence.

"What? No? I don't-I don't hit women Clare, that's disrespectful, inhumane-," my lip twitched, the feeling of anger and aggravation mixing inside me at dangerously high levels, "But you hit me!"

I quickly sealed my lips, just realizing what I've done.

"That's right Clare, I did. You were disrespectful to me, and you deserved it. You took it like the strong woman you are. You needed a little roughening up to adjust to your body. I gave you a blessing," he whispered, inching closer to me, as I whimpered, "It's time for you to leave."

"Raising your voice is disrespectful Clare...do you remember your punishment for disrespecting your boyfriend?"

"You're not my boyfriend."

"Oh right, I've seen the pictures all over Facerange...the whole messed up goth look is really working out well for him. But you see, the funny thing here is-," I cut him off, "There is nothing funny."

"Then why I am laughing?" Fitz smiled, backing me up against my apartment wall, and then stroking his hand over my cheek, "It's funny how you think that you can move on to another man like that...which is another reason why I needed to come back."

"Why?" my voice cracked,ctears streaming down my face, the tension in the room making my lungs tighten uncomfortably.

"You need to be taught a lesson Clare. Your _**master** _doesn't approve of such behavior."

**_The word: master. _**

Master was what I had to call him in bed, what I had to call him when he made me do the laundry on my hands and knees while carrying the basket on my back. Master was what I had to "beg" him to take me. Master was what I had to scream at the top of my lungs when he hit me.

Master, was more than just a word.

"I'm not your fucking slave anymore Fitz," I clenched my fists tightly together, pushing him away from me, and when he came closer, I slapped him across the face. I smiled, looking at the ring mark on his face. It was red, and slightly bleeding. I giggled under my breath, thanking Eli for buying this ring for me. It was on our fourth date, and he had promised me a surprise-which was my very own mood ring.

I was surprised to say the least, but looking down at my hand now, observing the green and blue mixture in the tiny piece of jewelry, it meant so much more.

"You can't keep stepping on me Fitz, you had your chance...and I had mine. Please, leave."

He had tears in his face, as he charged at me, his fist held high. I clenched my eyes together, tears streaming down my cheeks, bracing for the impact of his rough, scratched knuckles.

My entire body shook, hearing Fitz punch the wall beside me, puncturing a gigantic hole, as he stared me in the eyes, his chest heaving through his sweater, "I don't care what you say Clare, I always loved you."

From my fingers to my toes, I had no feeling.

* * *

**ELI**

"Shit, shit, shit," I muttered repeatedly, pulling into a vacant spot in front of Clare's apartment.

I inhaled deeply, getting ready to come face to face with an upset Clare. Then, she can officially be another person I've disappointed in my life. My fingers gripped the bouquet of roses in my hands, as I nervously knocked on the door. But what made me confused was the second my knuckle touched the door, it craned open, the only source of light coming into the room.

"Clare?" I called out in a whisper, walking cautiously into the dark apartment.

In the corner of my eye, I saw a tiny flicker, a movement if you will. I gripped the roses tightly to my fingers, the tiny thorns sticking into my fingers as I made my way further into the apartment.

"Clare? Are you there?"

A soft whimper came from the left side of the room. My neck craned to the direction of the sob, and the floor lightly creaked beneath my feet. I slowly approached the dark figure that was illuminated by the moon reflecting off the window in the kitchen.

"Clare?"

Her head was buried in her lap, tears soaking up her yellow flowered sundress. I placed the roses by her feet, and she was unaffected by my attempt to make her forgive me. I've gone too far this time- I've angered the wrong person, I've broken the _**wrong**_ person.

"Sorry," I whispered, but she only shook more violently.

Instead of leaving-like I should've-I slowly took a seat beside her, letting the darkness consume the both of us. We sat side by side, her head buried in her lap, and my eyes gazing out the window.

I knew I was the one who caused her tears, who upset her on a Friday night. This was all my fault, and yet again, I was the one who fucked up. It's amazing how we always end up hurting the ones we lov-like.

Clare and I were different from other friends, we enjoyed each other's silence when we were in a fragile state. Though many people find comfort in words, we find comfort in the presence of another person. Just knowing someone else is out there, and someone else cares enough to be beside one another, we know, that we'll be okay when_** it**_ passes over.

We never really asked what was wrong, or if we needed help, because we knew this was all we needed.

Each other.

She continued to cry, but after about an hour, it seemed as if her eyes were fresh out of tears. Her head looked unbearably heavy as she raised it from her lap. I heard a slight crack, startling the both of us as she whimpered, "Ouch."

"Here, let me work the kink out...it's the least I can do. I'm sorry I upset you, that I made you cry this long because of my stupidity and lateness," I whispered apologetically, and as I leaned against the wall, letting Clare slide in between my legs, she chuckled dryly. Her back leaned into my chest, while I massaged the back of her neck.

"It wasn't you who upset me Eli," her voice was hoarse, cracked, and full of sadness.

"What made you so upset then?" I asked, my tone below average.

"When the past comes back to haunt you, it really bites you...really, really hard," her back heaved a bit, so I eased her tense muscles by rubbing the pads of my thumbs over her spinal cord. I moved my palms over her back muscles in a circular, soft yet hard motion, earning a tiny pleased moan from her lips.

"The past sucks. Trust me, I would know," I continued to move my hands over Clare's back, bicep, and neck as she rolled her head around in pleasure. My fingers dug into her shoulder blades gently, as she whispered, "We've known each other for a while now...and yet, we know nothing about each other."

"That's what makes us special Clare, we don't have to talk to understand who we were...and who we are now," she nodded, leaning into my back, resting her body on me. But I didn't mind, she was a joy to feel, to touch, to hold.

Clare played with my right hand pinky finger-something she always did when she was tired-as her eyelids began to flutter close. Between the tears and the emotional distress of her night, I knew she would be out like a light in no time.

"I wish I could tell you all about me Clare, about how I hold a deep dark secret, about how I always feel the urge to throw up after going out to dinner with you, or how I hate my job with a passion...or how I'm a struggling hoarder dealing with depression, anxiety and bipolar disorder."

I waited for her reaction, for her to get up and leave me, but when a light snore filled the air, I felt defeated.

She didn't here-nobody ever hears...

But one day, someday soon, I'll make her listen because she deserves to know.

**END OF CHAPTER 11**

* * *

**Reviews? :D **

**Now, In the next chapter (for sure)-**Eli will be going home.

Love you guys,

Cliffhanger Girl

3


	12. Little White Lies Come To Life

Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews/alerts/subscriptions :) Please enjoy the twelfth chapter of "Magic Eli"...

**Twitter:** TheCliffyG

No Beta Reader, so ignore mistakes if any :)

Also, I have a tumblr (but I have no idea how to use it-lol) so it's basically Eclare/Fimogen/Recent Degrassi news reblogged...it's my same name "TheCliffyG".

* * *

**_Magic Eli_**

**ELI**

"I'm sure she'll go with you Eli...I mean, why wouldn't she? She's Clare," I whispered nervously to myself, while toying with my cellphone in my shaking fingers. My feet moved swiftly over my apartment floor, while I paced the perimeter.

"Or maybe she'll reject me and tell me she hates me. Who knows what will really happen until I tell her," my lips moved quicker, my words were now becoming incomprehensible.

**_"Just remember Eli, YOLO!" _**

Jake's irritating voice swarmed into my thoughts about his blabbering "YOLO". Sometimes I felt like just taking a baseball bat, whacking him across the head with it, then going "YOLO" while I wipe off his blood.

My eyes widened at the feeling of my cellphone buzzing in my hand.

"Perhaps it's Clare," I glanced down at my phone, only to see in big bold black letters, _**"DOUCHEBAG WITH A SMALL PENIS".**_

"Oh Ted," I immediately declined the call, focusing on my question for Clare.

I mean, we've known each other for quite an extended time, and we seem to see eye to eye in several situations. She has called me one of her "best friends" several times before, along with the pictures she posts all over Facerange. We know a little bit about each other, and she trusts me, so why wouldn't she decline my offer?

"Just do it," I growled, flipping open my cellphone and dialing "1-4-3" which is the "speed dial" number I set Clare's phone to. I know it's corny, but one is my favorite number, four is the number of letters in her tattoo and three is her favorite number.

"Hello?"

Her voice sounded distant, and groggy, so my eyes gazed upon my clock, which read: _**3:32am.**_

_Oh shit._

"I-I'm sorry Clare, wrong number, bye-," before I could hand up, she sounded startled, "Oh no Eli, it's fine, I'm awake. What's wrong? Is everything alright? Was that Ted guy bothering you again?"

I smirked, "No it's just...Clare, I have a question to ask you."

"Yes?" her voice sounded happy, cheery almost, which was strange considering I just woke her up at three thirty in the morning.

"Will you go to meet my parents with me tomorrow afternoon?"

* * *

Eli and Clare walked side by side to-what looked like a fairly wealthy home-up to the front steps. Originally, Eli thought he'd be the one cowering behind Clare, debating nonsensically on whether he should go in or not.

But no, Clare was.

"E-Eli, I don't think...I don't think they're going to like me," she whispered nervously.

He smirked, "If I like you Clare, then they'll like you. They haven't seen me in a while though, so don't be surprised if Bullfrog pulls you into a bear hug, suffocates you, revives you then suffocates you in another bear hug."

"Bullfrog?" she asked, curiosity in her tone.

"Yeah, that's my...my dad's name," Eli lied, guilt flowing into his body.

By the sound of Eli's voice, Clare knew that something was off, but then again, did not want to disrespect him and ask him what was wrong. After all, Eli did drive Clare three hours away from Toronto for a reason, and she wasn't going to push him when he's accomplished so much.

"My mom's name is Cece, by the way," he lied again, except this time, no hesitation wrapped around the words.

_**It was becoming easier to lie to Clare, and that's what scared him the most. **_

"Come on Clare, don't worry so much...just be yourself, and they'll love you," Eli cooed, grasping Clare's hand in his lanky one, practically dragging her up the steps. He took a deep breath, before ringing the doorbell.

A giggle was heard from behind the door, before a woman revealed herself. To Clare, she'd assume she was about mid-fifties or sixty, but her died blonde hair with slight black roots proved her assumption. She was smiling widely, until she caught sight of Eli, who was looking down at the floor, too ashamed to look up at his adoptive mother.

"Oh Eli!" Clare awkwardly stepped away from the "mother-son" embrace, but smiled at the fact of how vulnerable Eli was in this current state. Tears were streaming down his face, for a reason Clare couldn't relate to. She never knew a day in her life where she was so happy to see her parents that she cried.

_**Ever.**_

"I haven't seen your handsome face in so long! Where have you been? Graduate school I assume? Or law school? No, you always loved writing...you must be here to tell me about your published book?" Eli's face hung heavily, pulling away from the hug as he shook his head, "I-I um...I'm not any of those things..."

"Oh, well that's okay too...we'll talk about this later, but for now, who's your friend?" Cece referred to Clare, as Eli gestured to his**_ friend_**, "Cece, this is Clare...Clare meet Cece."

Clare found it quite strange that Eli called his parents by their actual names, but she wasn't here to judge. She smiled at the older woman, shaking her hand gently, a blush on her cheeks. Cece smiled, "Look how adorable you look Clare, I love your outfit. Could you please twirl a little for me?"

To say Clare found that order strange would be an understatement, but to impress Eli's parents, she slowly twirled in her sunflower dress. Cece smiled, opening up the door wider for the two to come in, "You're so beautiful Clare, Eli you picked a good one."

"Who's at the door Cece? I got the lubricant all-," Bullfrog immediately cut himself off, as Cece mumbled, "Ex-naye on the lubricant-aye."

An awkward silence surrounded the four, pulses rising and hearts racing. Surprisingly, Clare was the one to break it, as her fingertips grazed across the records on the shelves, obviously not being able to help herself, "Oh my gosh...you've got so many good ones...Aerosmith, Journey, Kiss, Def Leppard, Foreigner, Poison, and even Twisted Sister!"

Clare was engrossed by Bullfrog's collection, loving the feel of the case against her fingers. She felt as if she was in the presence of a higher God. She smiled awkwardly, seeing as though no one has responded, and held her hands at her waist.

"Sorry, I just, I get carried away easily when it comes to this kind of music," Clare whispered shyly, as Bullfrog charged down the steps, chucking the lubricant bottle for Eli to hold, as he wrapped his arms suffocatingly around Clare. She didn't say a word, too nervous to speak as Bullfrog hoisted her up in his arms, twirling her around, "Oh God Eli, thank you lord! Thank you lord for my son not bringing home a bimbo who listens to just beaver! Thank you!"

Bullfrog praised the musical heavens, as Cece giggled, "Alright Bullfrog that's enough, you're going to kill the girl."

Who was surprised the most, was Eli...he had no idea Clare liked this music, and discovering this for the first time was a shock. How was he supposed to confess to her about his lies, if she was keeping some secrets herself?

"Oh my gosh that was like hugging a bag of bones, does Eli feed you enough? Son-," Eli twitched, and Clare was the only one who noticed that the moment the innocent action was made, it was towards the word 'son'.

_**Son**_, a person that Eli would never truley be to Bullfrog.

"Oh my gosh, you're both so boney!" Bullfrog complained, pulling both Eli and Clare into an awkward embrace.

"Honey, let's go to the cluck factory for dinner! You guys like chicken? I know Eli used to love to eat all the time. Little sucker would sneak food up to his room every night," Cece grinned, looking at Clare, "It's true, we'd go shopping and come morning, nothing was in the fridge or cabinets."

Eli was overcome with a feeling of grief, remembering his old life. Everything was so simple back then. All he would do was get good grades, stay up late writing fanfiction and eating, always dreaming of growing up so he could grow out of his awkward stage.

But now, Eli realized that he wished his life away, and wanted nothing more than to go back to those nights at two in the morning, slumped over his laptop.

"Well, enough about Eli, they'll be plenty of time to embarrass him at the cluckidey cluck cluck factory!"

* * *

**CLARE**

I glanced over at Eli, and although I didn't want to confront him about this, it needed to happen soon, or we'd both fall apart. I watched him through the entire meal, just picking at his food, barely swallowing or placing the "chewed" food beneath his lips and spitting it into his water.

Bullfrog and Cece were so engrossed in their meals and talking, that they haven't noticed Eli was barely eating. He's my best friend, and I wasn't going to let him fade away on me.

"Well that was a good dinner, right **_boy_**?" Bullfrog asked Eli, but I smiled for him, agreeing, "Yes, thank you Mr. Goldsworthy, this was a treat."

"Yeah, it was," Eli spoke with no emotion in his tone, as he pushed the chair out, standing up, "But Clare has to get home, she's got laundry to fold and such. Sorry Bullfrog, Cece, but we have to go."

Eli gripped onto my hand, making a run for the door as I waved goodbye to his parents from afar. The moment we approached his car, Eli got into the driver's seat, and sighed, "I need you to turn away for two minutes."

"What are you talking about Eli? You were acting so weird at dinner. It's just- I know we're not a friendship based on pressuring each other, but I feel like you need the push Eli," I pleaded, just wanting to know if my best friend was _okay_. He was the only person I cared deeply about, aside of Bianca, Fiona, or Imogen.

"I never pushed you! Did I?" Eli shouted at me, for the first time ever.

His eyes were bulged, practically hanging out of the sockets before me. The veins in his forehead were sticking out, as I choked out, "N-No."

"When I found you lying on the goddamn floor in the dark, did I fucking push you? DID I?" He screamed, scaring me, chills running up and down my spine faster than air spreading.

"DID I EVER PUSH YOU TO TELL ME ABOUT YOUR LIFE? YOUR PAST? YOUR PRESENT? DID I-," I cut him off, raising my voice,"No, you didn't, okay? Do you get a sick pleasure out of yelling at me? You want to know something about my past, fine Eli, you're getting what you wanted this whole time."

Eli had tears in his eyes, but the ticking time bomb in my body had already exploded, "For seven years of my goddamn life I was yelled at and pushed around! I was stomped on, hit, abused and neglected! I couldn't hug my best friends without pushing them away for a year! I couldn't stand the feeling because it would constantly remind me of _**him**_! I can't stand the fact you think you're the only one hurting, so pull your head out of your ass and realize what you're doing to the person right in front of you!"

He was silent.

Yelling was never supposed to be an outlet, I always promised myself I would never raise my voice again after what happened with Fitz...but now, as the car becomes eerily quiet, I begin to worry.

I don't want to lose him.

"I'm sorry-," he laughed, "Don't apologize Clare, you have nothing to apologize for. I do."

My body faced him worriedly, as he traced the bones portruding through his fingers, "I've lied to you...about almost everything that's ever slipped through my lips."

"What?"

"I'm not this great guy you think I am," he whispered, "I'm nothing. I'm a worthless, selfish, disgusting human being."

"No you're-," his lips curled into a devious smile, as he turned to me, "YES I AM! DON'T LIE TO ME!"

"I'm not lyi-," he slammed his hands down on the steering wheel, before screaming, "I CAN'T STAND TO LOOK AT ANOTHER LIAR WHEN I'M A LIAR MYSELF! NOW GET OUT! GET OUT OF MY CAR, GET OUT OF MY LIFE!"

When I didn't respond, or move, he whimpered, "Please leave...and don't ever contact me again, ever."

"I'm not losing my best friend, Eli no," I begged, tears streaming down my face, "We can work this out...talk about it...just, anything but this. Please. I can't-I won't lose you."

"Trust me, your life will be better Clare...you'll move on, meet a nicer, better, stabler guy than me. You'll have sweet, innocent children, that won't look like me...you'll be famous, an author, the president...whatever you want to be Clare, you'll be it. Just please, do it without me," tears burned my cheeks, blurring my vision, "Eli, I'm not doing anything without you. No matter how hard you try, I'm not going anywhere."

I slid closer to him, wrapping my arms around him, as he rested his head on my shoulder. I stroked his locks through my fingers, while his tears slid down the gape of my skin near my chest. He sniffled, "I don't deserve this...I don't deserve you at all...you just-you have no idea what you've gotten yourself into."

"I don't, but that's what makes it worthwhile."

**END OF CHAPTER 12**

* * *

**Reviews? :) **

**In the next chapter: **Eli will be faced with doing the hardest thing he's ever had to do; tell the truth to the one he loves. Will Clare accept the overbearing amount of secrets he's hidden from her? Or will she deny him, no longer wanting to deal with a man who toyed with her mind and heart? ;)

Love you guys,

Cliffhanger Girl

3


	13. Trace The Lines Of His Paisley Jacket

Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews/alerts/subscriptions! Updates might be slowing down a bit, I've got school to finish up and stuff. Please enjoy the thirteenth chapter of "Magic Eli"

**Twitter:** TheCliffyG

No Beta Reader, so ignore mistakes if any :)

* * *

**_Magic Eli_**

**ELI**

_"C-Cece, you said they'd stop...they didn't stop, they won't stop!" I screamed frantically, tugging at the roots of my hair, frustration obvious to the observer. _

_"Oh honey, just breathe...breathe and relax," I shook my head, as Cece continued to stroke my back, humming a tune. My eyelids were clenched tightly, my hands shaking, and the worst part-I didn't know **why** this was happening._

_"How come this only happens to me Cece? Why don't the other kids have to-to go to therapy...to be taken out of school early to go to doctors? Why don't their hands shake? Or-Or their emotions change?" I whimpered, tears streaming down my face uncontrollably. _

_Cece pulled me into her lap, and I rested my head on her chest, "They aren't special like you are Eli. You're **my** special little boy, always have been, always will be." _

_"I want to be normal. Please, can we go to the store and get some medicine to be normal? Please?" I pleaded, looking up at my **mother** who just sighed, "Sweetie, I know that I always tell you medicine can cure you but...but I'm sorry honey, not this time." _

_"You lied to me?" my breath got caught in my throat, as I looked up at Cece-my own **mother**, my own **flesh and blood**, "I didn't lie to you honey...I just-some things can't be cured by cold medicine." _

_"B-But you promised me...you said things would get better too! It's not happening!" I whined, whimpering into Cece's arms. She stroked her fingers through my hair, as I toyed with the string hanging loosely off the hem of her shirt. _

_"Y-You said that the kids wouldn't laugh at me anymore...you lied, they keep laughing, they keep hurting me," I whispered, as Cece held me closely, while I clung to her, "I love you so much honey, we'll talk to your principle and teachers-it will get better. I promise." _

Cece, my adoptive mother, was known for her infamous lies she fed me as a kid. She would use special tactics when I was having a breakdown-which normally came back to the fact that I was a "special kid" and how "mommy loves you".

People just don't get it, do they?

Jake doesn't understand-he never did. He grew up with a family, with his rightful parents. Not a flaw was found in that man's life, except for the fact that he treats women like shit half the time. He's afraid of commitment, afraid of love.

_I wish that was my only problem._

"So how're you feeling Eli? What brought you back here? I haven't seen your worried face in ages," I looked up at my teenage hood therapist, swallowing the pulsating lump in my throat.

"I've met a woman, doctor."

"Ah-," I cut her off, "It's not like that. I've punched her, and emotionally abused her. She doesn't know who I really am. It kills me that I lie to her, and it's getting easier by the lie doc. I-I don't want to lose her, she's my best friend."

"Now Eli, have you harmed her in any way during a breakdown?" she asked, folding her right leg over the left, "Yes m-m'am. I was deep in thought, shaken up, and she came out of nowhere. I still haven't forgiven myself for it."

"Has she forgiven you?" I averted my gaze shamelessly to my feet, "She said she forgives me. She makes it seems like there's nothing wrong with me, but I'm so...so fucked up. Why does she keep lying to me?"

"Eli," my therapist removed her glasses, staring me in the eyes, "Has it ever occurred to you that maybe-just maybe, she only sees you for you? Do you understand that this woman, whoever she may be has forgiven you because she cares. She sounds like a good person, and you've only told me one thing about her. That's all I need to know to assure you Eli, that she's only trying to fit in with you."

"What do you mean?"

"She forgave you because she's a good, kind hearted person. She just wants to be your friend Eli, and a friend stays by your side no matter what. She's trying to prove that to you."

My palms began to sweat, as I loosened the grip of the tight collar around my neck, "I introduced her to Cece and Bullfrog."

"Eli," she smiled, "That's wonderful. You've never brought anyone home to Cece and Bullfrog besides Jake, am I correct?"

I nodded, smirking shyly, "I thought that she deserved to meet them...and I really needed to see them again, but I couldn't do it alone. Without Clare, I'm pretty sure I would've backed out of going."

"How long has it been since you've seen your parents?" she asked, but I corrected her, "They aren't my parents."

"They're two people who love and nurtured you, made you into the person you are today. They're your parents," my therapist tried to do what she always did when I came here-convince me that Cece and Bullfrog were my parents. She'd define the role of parents, but in all honesty, my _**real**_ parents left me in a box in the pouring rain as a baby.

That was the truth, and you couldn't sugar coat it.

"Whatever you think, you can think it. But let me tell you, no matter how many times they hug me, tell me they love me, and the infinitive amount of times I've cried in Cece's arms like a baby, THEY'LL NEVER BE MY PARENTS!"

I stormed out of there, my mind racing, hands shaking and the past flashing before my eyes...

* * *

**CLARE**

**_Bang!_**

**_Bang!_**

**_Bang!_**

I jolted out of a restless sleep, only to hear an obnoxiously loud banging coming from my apartment door. My head craned to the left, and I noticed it was two thirty in the morning.

After working back to back double shifts at the Dot to keep my mind off of Fitz, off of Eli, off of life, I was exhausted.

In the back of my mind, I was praying it was Eli, but I knew that their was a possibility it could be Fitz-coming back to finish off from last time.

I squinted, the darkness consuming my vision as I grabbed a hold of the baseball bat I bought after Fitz and I broke up. Since I knew I'd be living alone, I needed to protect myself, as an independent woman.

My hands clenched the bat tightly, the knocking increasing with impatience.

When I opened the door, I was ready to swing, when Eli shouted, "Hey, hey! Put that thing down, who do you think was at the door?"

The bat fell to my side, "You never know, it is two thirty in the morning."

"True, it's always good to take precautions. You know, considering you do live alone, there's a lot of creeps out here-," I cut Eli off, rubbing my eyes tiredly, "What do you want Eli? Is this what you wanted to do at two thirty in the morning? Tell me about how I have to protect myself?"

"Uh...you see, I went to my therapist earlier today..."

"You have a therapist?"

"That's not important. Clare, I need to tell you something. It's been on my mind, clawing at my brain cells, tearing," he breathed out, frustrated with his choice of words.

"Do you want to come in?" I opened the door wider, and flicked on the light in the kitchen.

Eli slowly walked in, asking curiously, "What's that hole in the wall from?"

**_"You can't keep stepping on me Fitz, you had your chance...and I had mine. Please, leave."_**

**_He had tears in his face, as he charged at me, his fist held high. I clenched my eyes together, tears streaming down my cheeks, bracing for the impact of his rough, scratched knuckles._**

**_My entire body shook, hearing Fitz punch the wall beside me, puncturing a gigantic hole, as he stared me in the eyes, his chest heaving through his sweater, "I don't care what you say Clare, I always loved you."_**

**_From my fingers to my toes, I had no feeling._**

"Oh, you know, this place is so cheap...the walls are practically caving in," I smiled, putting myself up a cup of coffee to wake myself up.

"See Clare, I think the one thing wrong with our relationship...our friendship, is that we keep lying. The lies are suffocating us, keeping us from being with each other," I looked at Eli, who was pacing my kitchen with this intense expression on his face.

"What d-do you mean? W-What are you saying?"

He smirked, a dry laugh escaping his lips, "You don't know anything about me Clare, nothing."

_"Then tell me." _

"I-I'm...my real parents aren't Cece and Bullfrog," his voice cracked, the obvious hurt evident in his voice. My heart raced, thudding loudly against my rib cage, "Who are they then?"

"M-My adoptive parents."

Tears rolled down his face, his chest rising up and down in a frantic rhythm. I knew that took so much, and to think that he trusted me enough to tell me, made my heart swell.

"W-Where are your real parents, Eli?" I asked innocently, and he smirked, walking closer to me, placing his hand on the nape of my neck.

He forced me to look into his eyes, as he rested his forehead against mine, our noses touching gently. My breath hitched, feeling his fingers lacing through my curls, "I-I don't know...I-I have no idea. W-When I was only a month born my r-real parents left me on a s-street corner in a box during a rain storm. C-Cece couldn't have k-kids, and Bullfrog was walking her back from when they found out the news. They thought I was a miracle baby..."

I sniffled, wiping away his tears with my thumb, "You're magical Eli, don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

His breath tickled my lips, before he pulled me into a kiss, his tongue sliding into my mouth. I stood on my tippy toes, trying to deepen the kiss. Eli got the message of my struggle, and leaned down, forcing his tongue deeper into my mouth. A moan erupted from the back of my throat, and Eli grinned, swallowing it happily.

My hand traced over the lines of his jacket, "W-What was um-what was that for?"

I felt his fingernail trace over my jawline soothingly, "It was for you, I really like you Clare..."

"I shouldn't like you Eli, I shouldn't trust you..." I watched his hand on my shoulder tighten nervously, his smirk drop into the saddest expression I've ever seen.

His chin dropped slightly, but I picked it up before he could completely fall, "But Eli, for some reason...I trust you, with all my heart."

**END OF CHAPTER 13**

* * *

**Reviews? ;D **

**In The Next Chapter: **Eli and Clare have a lazy day in...

Oh and I know he didn't tell Clare EVERYTHING, but what do you expect him to do? Just lay all the cards on the table? That's so un-Eli. ;)

Love you guys,

Cliffhanger Girl

3


	14. Here, In My Arms

Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to update, with regents and stuff still left to take, I've been really hardcore studying. Please Enjoy the next chapter of "Magic Eli"...

**Twitter:** TheCliffyG

No Beta Reader, so ignore mistakes if any :)

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY CHRISTINA8605 ;D **

* * *

**_Magic Eli_  
**

The two_ lovers_ had both woken up at the same time, as if an alarm clock was set to shock wave their awakening. Sleeping in the same bed together was hard for Eli, because it showed him how much he cared. And if anyone knows about losing people he cares about, it's Eli.

But he couldn't let his fear of human loss get the best of him.

And so he stayed.

**_"Y-You like me Eli, right? That's not a lie, right?" her voice was coming off shaky, and she was so scared of being rejected by this man. Clare was notorious for being attracted to crazed, abusive, controlling men, that this was her taking a leap of faith-in the right direction. _**

**_"No. I would never lie to you about my feelings Clare. My life, yes, but that's only to protect you." _**

**_His voice was stern, but to Clare, the tone had just reassured her that he wasn't like those men she feared. He was different, and that meant the world. _**

**_"T-Then stay the night with me," she whispered, stroking the back of her hand over his tense jawline._**

**_Eli's body froze, and just hearing about not being in his rightful environment-alone-, worried him. He wanted to impress Clare, to convince her that he was worthy of a spot in her apartment bed. _**

**_But what if he failed, what if he couldn't own up to her previous boyfriends? Previous lovers?_**

**_"It's just to sleep Eli...to sleep together, we don't have to do anything," her short, petite fingertips grazed over his hard structured frame of muscles across his face._**

**_"J-Just sleep?" _**

**_"Just sleep." _**

**_And so they did. _**

Except, the two didn't expect to wake up in this particular position. Before falling asleep, Clare and Eli had engaged in a little contraband kissing. Though, it didn't last long because Clare had fallen asleep on top of Eli. In the mist of a shower of gentle kisses, Clare had become accustomed to the feeling of trusting him. She knew he wouldn't hit her, or harm her in any way.

Learning to trust and believe in one another is hard, for both of them.

And this is why, this moment was all the more special.

"D-Did you sleep okay? Did I take up too much space? Did I hog the blankets? Are you cold-," she silenced his worrisome questions with a kiss, locking his head in place with the palm of her hand.

"You were fine Eli," he pecked her lips, "I j-just needed to make sure that I didn't dissapoint you."

"Everything but," Clare leaned her head on his chest, interlocking their legs beneath the sheets, "T-The last time I had a sleepover...I um...it wasn't so pleasant, so thank you for recreating the perfect slumber party."

The look on Clare's face had made Eli concerned, but he wouldn't push-he never did, "S-Since we're kind of together now...you know you can talk to me, whenever, wherever...I'll pick up the phone, I'll run to you Clare."

"Can't you just...be here now? I don't want to dwell on the past when we have something...good," she gestured between them, and he smirked, "This is the first time since I was seven that I've slept through a full night...I wasn't worried about people leaving, I wasn't worried about waking up alone again."

"You're not alone anymore Eli, you've got me," he corrected her, "We've got each other."

* * *

**CLARE**

I was smiling at Eli from the kitchen, as I made lunch, heating up some chicken nuggets that we would split. Eli was crouched down in the living room by the television, the outline of his spine showing through his shirt as he skimmed through the DVD selection.

"You know, I'm really glad we both decided to take the day off. I think a personal day with you is just what I need to recover from life," I called out to Eli, and I watched his head bob in agreement, "How do you feel about Titanic?"

"A man suggesting we watch Titanic? Did I hit the mother load on this relationship?" I teased, walking out with two full plates of chicken nuggets, with crinkle cut fries on the side.

"What would you like to drink?" I asked, as he slipped the Titanic disc into the player, before standing up in front of me, teasing, "Your saliva."

He pulled me into a surprising kiss, his tongue slipping through my lips. I moaned, feeling the warmth of his mouth radiating me, rejuvenating me. His hands palmed my sides, as I rested my hands on his tense shoulders.

"Ah, refreshing!" he smirked, squeezing my hips slightly in his grip.

"What have I gotten myself into?" he chuckled, "Oh Edwards...you're in for some crazy ride."

* * *

**ELI**

"Maybe we shouldn't have watched Titanic after all," I glanced over at Clare, who was shaking in my arms, a box of tissues rested in her lap. She was sniffling, her button nose red, and cheeks flustered, "No-no, it's such a great movie...it's so realistic...and oh God, Mr. Andrews! Why did he have to die Eli? Why! He was just like 'I'm sorry I couldn't build you a stronger ship, young Rose'! Oh my gosh, I'm dead...dead!"

I was shocked to see this kind of Clare, being that she wasn't one to express emotion-always keeping her rock hard expression to impress the people around her.

"It's just a movie Clare," I cooed, watching the credits roll in, "Based on a true story Eli."

I wrapped my arms around her, while she rested on my bicep. We were both staring up at her ceiling, while I memorized how many numbers of cracks are above me.

Her apartment, to say the least, wasn't exactly a place for a young woman to develop in, or live in. The cracks in the walls made me a bit on edge, thinking about them caving in on her when she was asleep. What also bothered me a bit was the busted pipe in her bathroom. Another thing-.

I stopped my thinking trail, just trying to calm myself down from over doing it.

"Promise me something Eli," she whimpered, and I wiped her tears with my thumb, "Anything for you."

"Promise me that we'll never go on a boat or any type of thing that's on the ocean. I can't stand this ever happening to us, and losing you would just...oh god Eli," I stroked my fingers through her curls, trying my best to sooth her.

For Clare, I knew exactly what made her tick.

I shifted on the couch, so that she was now resting on top of me. I could hear her heart beating against my chest, and I smiled down at her, stroking my right hand over her lower back.

"Nothing like that will ever happen again Clare...there's more technology, more-," she cut me off, "But if Mr. Andrews would've fought to have more life boats...more people would've survived, hell, the whole ship of people could've lived. All these innocent children, people Eli, they're all gone."

"But we remember them Clare," I whispered, rubbing soft circles over her skin.

She nodded, "I for one will never forget...ever. I've read so many articles, went to so many exhibits when I could get away from Fit-. I mean, when I had the time."

Silence came upon us, as I snaked my hands slightly up the back of her shirt, resting my hand over her bra strap. I haven't felt a woman in years in this kind of situation. Sure, at the job I was forced to unhook bras of women that disgusted me...but just the thought of even touching the fabric of Clare's bra made me want to burst.

My fingertips grazed over the back, and she grinned up at me, "What do you think you're doing mister?"

"Do you mind it?" I asked, my jaw tightening.

"Not...not one bit," she stuttered out, kissing my earlobe, across to my lips.

Her lips burned my skin with a feeling I could not describe, a feeling I refuse to describe because it gives me too much hope. When she kisses me, all I can think about is having a future with her, being with her, marrying her...having kids with her, teaching them to love, teaching them to grow, and letting them know each and every second that I love them.

_**Doing something that my real parents never did for me.**_

My fingers traced the outline of the clasp beneath her shirt. I swiftly unhooked it, hearing the 'click' noise it made before tossing it to the floor. I smiled at the tiny frogs plastered on the womanly fabric, "Frogs Edwards? Really?"

"I didn't know you hated frogs so much...I'll get rid of it, I don't want you to be mad, please don't be mad," when she reached for the bra, rambling on and on, I smiled at her, locking her face in place so she could only stare at me, "I could never be mad at you Clare. Ever. I need you to understand that you could never do anything wrong."

I pulled her in for a kiss, and before fulfilling the deed, I whispered, "I love frogs Clare, they're cool."

"Really? See, cause' when I went shopping the day for that bra, it made me smile, and at the time a lot of things didn't make me smile so I wanted to bring some happiness into my life. It was a big day for me," a grin at this point was too hard to hold in, because every waking moment I spend with Clare makes me feel like I'm floating on more and more clouds.

Just as my hand skimmed up the side of her waist, inching up to her breasts while she straddled me, her left leg jerked when I must've hit a sensitive nerve. The drink in the cup that rested beside us had soaked my entire shirt, and Clare gasped, "Oh my gosh Eli, I'm so sorry! You just...you hit my tickle spot and now your shirts all wet. You're going to get sick, and it's all because of me. Give me it, I'll wash it."

My first thought was to run for the door, but I knew it would only hurt her.

"Eli please, you'll get sick. It'll be washed and dry within an hour...," she looked nervously down at the floor. I cleared my throat, saying in a hushed tone, "When I take this off you have to promise me...that you won't judge."

"This is a judge free zone."

* * *

**CLARE**

I watched intently as Eli pulled his dead hand shirt over his head, to reveal the bones puncturing through his skin. It looked like they were all screaming out, begging for someone-something to push them back in.

When he stood up to hand me his shirt, I warily eyed the outline of his spine. You could easily count out the bones, and trace them with your fingertips.

"E-Eli..."

"Don't say anything Clare, just wash the shirt as quickly as possible."

My feet couldn't move fast enough, hearing an order so strong and commanding. It reminded me of Fitz, of how he used to order me around...make me do things on my hands and knees. Simple tasks, like doing laundry. He'd make me gather his clothes on my hands and knees, naked, then wash them while he watches.

Once I put Eli's clothes in the wash, I slowly walked back into the living room, keeping my distance from him.

"Will you stop staring at me like that? Like you're so goddamn perfect!" he hissed through gritted teeth, as I watched him struggle with himself. I didn't even say anything, nor was I looking at him at all.

His fingers were roughly tugging at his locks, while he whispered incoherent words. I bit back my bottom lip, rubbing my arm uncomfortably, unsure of what to do in this situation.

Maybe food would help him, considering he didn't eat a tiny bite of the chicken I made him. Perhaps he didn't like it, so he didn't eat it. Or I can possibly be a horrible cook...either way, he didn't eat it.

"E-Eli...do you want something to e-eat? I can make some pasta, or-," he slammed his fists against the glass table before the couch out of pure frustration, his skin cracking open, blood gushing everywhere.

He marched towards me, pressing his bloody hands on either sides of my face, "Food makes you fat Clare...fat doesn't make you acceptable...fat means you need to stop eating, fat means there's pressure, fat is fat and there's no way out once you go down that road! You have to stay thin, thin to the point where there's only skeleton and skin. That's what perfection is in today's society. Perfect is hair on your head..skin over your skeleton...and no meat on your bones."

The warm liquid of blood from his hands were oozing onto me, staining my skin and absorbing my shirt. But when I looked into his eyes, I did not see anger...or hatred...I saw an innocent little boy, begging for me to help him in any way I could.

"Eli, you need to relax for me...okay? You're injured," my hands slowly crept up to the side of my face, feeling the glass puncturing out of his skin. The glass and loss of blood seemed to have no effect on him. The mental battle was more intense than the physical one.

"Perfect is the way you want to be Eli," I whispered, relaxing him by using a soft tone, and stroking my fingers through his hair.

"The definition of perfect is who you are, who you want to be...not what others want to see, or what others tell you to be. Be you Eli, not the Eli they want you to be," I kissed his lips briefly, and he loosened the grip of his bleeding hands beside my face.

I smiled, leaning my hands against both of his hips, guiding him back to the couch so he wouldn't get blood all over the place. I kissed his cheek, to show him I was still here, but he didn't budge, un-phased by my attempt to show him I love him, and I care.

"C-Can I take this glass out of you, Eli?" I asked softly, bending before him to get a better look at the damage.

"Does t-the glass make me look...perfect?" his voice broke my concentration on how I would do this procedure. I didn't have a car to drive him, and he was in no condition to get behind the wheel to get to a hospital.

I had to do it myself.

"Eli, I need you to relax, okay? I'm going to get tweezers and take this glass out. You're lucky it's tiny pieces," I made my way into my bathroom, gathering gauze, tweezers, tape, and a clean towel.

His chest was rising up and down as I neared him. Tears dripped down from his eyes, while I hesitantly kneeled in front of him. I cautiously rested his hands in his lap, but he did not flinch, just stared.

Picking each tiny little shard was getting on my nerves, but the fact that Eli was calm, made the process easier. I studied each inch of his hand, and in the mist of pulling a piece from his pinky finger, he asked, "What does it feel like to be human?"

"W-What are you talking about Eli?"

He smirked, "You know...to be the average weight, to feel pure, to have parents...what does it feel like?"

"Considering I don't see my parents anymore, I am overweight and I'm not pure anymore, I'm not the person you should come to in asking those questions," I whispered, tightening my brow as I plucked the last piece from his left hand.

The tiny gashes must've been throbbing, and he must've been in pain-their was no way he couldn't have been. I poured alcohol onto the towel, and warned, "This is going to sting a little, just bear with me."

"You're beautiful Clare...your bones aren't clawing at your skin, your innocent demeanor is ravishing, and I'm sure your parents loved you though...with all their hearts," he held back a sob, and I laughed, "Love was something I was never good at showing, and frankly neither were they."

"Did they ever abandon you?" he asked, "Literally, no. Emotionally, yes."

"What happened to your parents?" I smiled faintly, wrapping a bandage around his right hand first, concentrating on the wounds, "When I was sixteen, I got into a bad relationship with this guy...Fitz. I tried to tell my parents, signal them in a way besides talking. I refused to tell anyone, to speak out. They never realized, and then that summer came around, they told me they were getting a divorce. When I didn't say anything, they blamed each other for my silence. Little did they know that they were just the icing on the cake."

When I looked up to take a breather, Eli was staring at me, his eyes never leaving my lips, "F-For a year I struggled with school, being that I had to go back and forth between my mother and fathers apartments. I lost some friends, gained some. When I was seventeen, Fitz asked me to marry him."

"Did you?"

I gave Eli a stern look, before wrapping his other bleeding wound, "I said no...that we were too young, that it would only make things more complicated."

"You were right."

"So he claimed I made a fool out of him, robbed him of his manliness. He decided it would be appropriate to rob me of the only thing I was hanging on to," a tear was about to dribble down my cheek, but I held it back, letting out a dry chuckle, "I lost my virginity at the Ravine, this hang out where pot heads go, drug addicts...and the list goes on. H-He um, thought it would be romantic to do it in a van with blown out tires."

"Oh Clare..."

"Looking back, I think it was one of the worst experiences of my life. He wasn't sweet...he didn't love me, even though he said he did. And he hit me, but I've moved on Eli...and that's what you have to do, move on from your past life. It makes living with yourself easier, dealing with your flaws," his eyelids clenched shut, "Do you know where this 'Fitzy' character lives? Has he come to you since you broke up? Does he still hurt you?"

I smiled, "He won't be coming back here anymore...and I'm not telling you where he lives, because confronting him will only make things worse. I already confronted my past Eli, and I'm in the process of fixing myself. With you, I'll be healed in no time."

"I'm sorry you had to suffer through that. Whenever I hear stories about rape victims, being forced into sex, or even molestation, violation...I just imagine it's my own little girl, my own flesh and blood...I'm sorry, it's just-it's not fair! You're sweet, innocent, kind-hearted, how could a person do that to you?" he asked, cupping my cheek with his bandaged hand.

I felt the gauze against my cheek, and smiled up at Eli, "There's evil in the world Eli...and when there's evil, there's good too. I'm just glad I found the good part before giving up..."

He kissed my lips, the emotions overpowering the both of us when combined. Our noses brushed against each other's lightly, a grin plastered on my face, "I-I want to let the past go too Clare...I'm just going to need your help. I want to get better, I want to."

Eli pulled me into his lap, and I traced over his rib cage, "That's good Eli...that's really really good."

I placed my head in the crook of his neck, our bodies fitting together like two broken pieces of a puzzle. In a way, we are opposites, meant to travel in different directions...but somehow, someway I was convinced that we are meant to be.

And I would never give up on us.

**END OF CHAPTER 14**

* * *

**Reviews? :) **

**This will be coming to an end soon...**

Love you guys,

Cliffhanger Girl

3


	15. Magic Eli

Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews/alerts/subscriptions! Well, it's been a rough, fun ride but I'm sorry to say that this is the last and final chapter. No, I won't make a sequel, but I might do some one-shots based off of their future. Thank you all readers, ones who reviewed, ones who didn't-I love you all, thank you. Please enjoy the fifteenth/last chapter of "Magic Eli"...

**Twitter:** TheCliffyG

No Beta Reader, so ignore mistakes if any :)

**This is the last chapter! **

* * *

**_Magic Eli_**

**_"You'll never leave this business until the day you get your first grey hair, you hear me?" _**

**_"DO YOU WANT ME TO SPELL IT OUT FOR YOU?"_**

**_"N-No sir, no Ted...never, I understand."_**

**_"You need to lose this weight, it's disgusting," Ted pinched Eli's sides, gripping his bones uncomfortably tight. _**

**_"Y-Yes sir, sorry sir. I will...I'll lose it, I promise." _**

**_He never said how to lose it, he just said "lose it". _**

**_And so he did. _**

Eli and Clare walked side by side, hand in hand to the club. It was awkward to be coming here without a tight body suit underneath your clothing. Eli felt different, and changed, in a good way.

He hadn't shown up for his work call in one week, and each time he wasn't at the club for his shift, Clare would be the one to take care of him. She arranged to work days, so she could be with him at night to make sure he didn't do anything foolish-like go back to the club.

"Ready?"

The two stood in front of the club doors, as Clare tugged on his hand, "We'll only be five minutes...tops. Don't worry, you're just getting your stuff out of your dresser and we're leaving. You don't have to say a word to Ted."

Eli had confessed to Clare about Ted, his controlling, perfectionist of a boss.

"It's not always easy with Ted Clare, I told you that," she smiled at Eli, kissing his shaking fingertips.

"Getting what you want is never easy Eli, but it's the fight that makes it worth it," he smirked, "You always know the right thing to say."

"That's me, your rock," he leaned down to peck her lips, savoring the taste of her mouth to get him through this next five to twenty minutes of hell.

The moment they entered the club, they were greeted with the hot stench of sex and pot. Eli smiled shyly to the security guard, and he only returned the smile, knowing Eli was in a lot of deep shit with Ted.

He gripped only Clare's hand tightly when approaching his dresser room, knowing Ted was most likely sitting inside, waiting.

"I-I don't want you to hear our conversation," a part of Clare broke inside, seeing as though he clearly didn't want her around for this portion of the day.

"You told me last night that if you told me you didn't want me that really do want me there...so I'm following your last night you, and I'm coming inside with you," he nodded, inhaling sharply.

"Let's get this over with."

Eli entered first, and Clare caught sight of a middle-aged man, dressed in a skin tight black attire. He had his legs folded, and his two hands linked together, lying sternly on his lap.

"Why hello Elijah, you've decided to come back...and oh, what do we have here? A little, curly headed fuck toy? A fire crotch?" Eli's lip twitched, "You know, this can be hard or easy. But this is between you and I, not her. Don't bring her into your crazy little schemes."

"Oh Elijah, but she's so beautiful," Ted slowly walked over towards Clare, stroking her cheek with the back of his clammy hand. Eli, without thinking clearly, gripped his hand, watching the veins pulse out, "No one lays a hand on her, especially not you. I'm here for my stuff, then I'm leaving. I quit."

Eli squeezed his hand tighter, his thumb applying intense force, "You got that?"

"He's had enough Eli, put his hand down," she whispered, and Eli let go, only for Clare-not for him. If it was up to Eli he'd break every bone in Ted's body before leaving this place.

"Now get the fuck out of my dressing room," Eli spat, throwing his hand into his face.

"You can't just leave like this Elijah, there's strings attached and you know it!" Ted screamed, but Eli ignored him, working quickly with his hands. Clare held open the garbage bag to put his stuff in, and when it was finally full, he responded, "I've been living a life of hell for years with you. I've starved myself for weeks, threw up almost everyday of my life. This place ruined me, you ruined me. I'm done being your doormat. And you know what, the only reason I stayed here was because of guilt. But now, I have no guilt..."

Eli smirked, patting Ted's shoulder, "Next time you want to knock me over the head with a brick at a crime scene and blame me for killing your sister, then convincing me to work for you to pay off my 'debt', you better think twice."

This was the first time Clare ever heard of this, and she was beyond confused, "W-What?"

"Why don't you tell her, Ted? Tell her what you did," Eli egged a teary eyed Ted on, "Tell her."

"I-It was a Winter night...Julia and I were fighting, it got really heated. S-She wanted to keep a mans baby that she didn't even know the name of. It was crazy, stupid, and overall naive. We couldn't afford it...and she wouldn't let up, telling me that I was her big brother, like I was obligated to keep her healthy, to keep the baby healthy and support her! It wasn't my fault she was a whore!" Clare's heart raced at the sight of Ted's bulging eyes.

"...So, I got rid of her," he whispered, laughing to himself.

"I got rid of her, killed her, and this one...this one right here saw it! The asshole was peeing in a bush by the lake I put her body in. You got yourself into _**my**_ business buddy, you did," Eli pulled back his right hand, ready to explode, when Clare snaked her tiny arm around him, "No Eli...we have your stuff, and you're done here. You're not leaving your mark behind. He's not worth it."

Eli raised his finger, pointing it at Ted, "Don't you ever come near me again, or Clare. If I ever, ever see you around my apartment I'll call the police. You got that?"

Ted laughed, "I'm friends with the police."

"Oh yeah? Really? Cause' um, I don't think Chief Goldsworthy, aka my 'father' would approve of a driver smoking a bong while behind the wheel," Eli flipped open his phone, showing the picture of Ted smoking a bong on the highway.

"Now...you have a good day, sir," Eli spat sarcastically, holding his garbage bag highly, feeling the weight of ten thousand bricks coming off his shoulders.

"You did it Eli, I'm so proud of you," Clare kissed his lips, and asked, "How's your head? He really hit you that hard?"

"It was years ago Clare...got a couple of stitches, minor concussion, no big deal," she stood on her tippy toes, placing a butterfly kiss to his hair.

"There's just one more thing I have to do before I'm...," Eli stared into Jake's room, watching Imogen holding a hefty bag while he piled his stuff into it, "What? Do you think I would stay here if you were gone? Let's blow this joint!"

* * *

**CLARE**

"I'm glad we went around to walk in the park with Jake and Imogen, Jake seems like a nice guy. Since I haven't hung out with Imogen for a while, it was nice to catch up with my friend," Eli smiled, nodding, "Imogen is a little odd, but I see how Jake and her match. They're both odd people, but they...connect, and it seems like more than just sex by the way they look at each other.

"Right...sex," I mumbled, and Eli asked, "What? What about it? Are your ears going to explode from hearing the word?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "You must miss sex...right?"

"I never um...I never had sex once, willingly of course. I lost my virginity to a thirty year old woman who laughed at me when I didn't know what to do. Needless to say, it was utterly embarrassing and sex wasn't for me, any of the times I had to do it," Eli slipped his hand into the back of my jean pocket as we walked in the direction to a diner.

"I hope you're okay with the fact that I won't...you know, be ready until...until we've gotten to know each other more, and healed. We're both two different, very shattered people who-," Eli cut me off, "Which is why we're perfect for each other."

He kissed my curls gently, while I leaned my head on his shoulder for support, "How'd I get so lucky to meet a guy like you?"

"I'm surprised a woman like you would even consider walking on the same street as me," he joked, "But, I'm glad we met. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have had the courage to stand up for myself. Now, we have a brand new life ahead of us. It's like being reborn, except we're both taller, a bit heavier than a new born baby, but that's okay."

"I like that idea, being reborn, it's like starting over...like getting a get out of jail free card," Eli's smirk stayed plastered on his face, as we walked, "People like us deserve a second chance, and I'm glad I get to spend mine with you."

* * *

"Here...it's not that bad Eli," Clare twirled his spaghetti with her metal fork, holding it out before Eli's clenched lips, "You said you'd try to get better Eli...you need to try."

"It's crap Clare," he gritted his teeth, "You ordered it Eli, obviously you wanted it at one point."

"I don't get why you have to spoon feed me like I'm a baby," he hissed through gritted teeth, not in an angry tone, but just a tad of frustration.

"If I don't spoon feed you then you won't eat at all. You need to eat Eli, weighing ninety five pounds isn't good at your age at all. It's life threatening. When I can't feel your bones anymore, and your face has filled in more, then I'll stop," she held her hand beneath the spaghetti, and Eli, reluctantly forced his lips open.

She slowly slipped the fork into his mouth, and the cool metal of the fork made his face contort in disgust. Clare smiled, "Come on Eli, it's just food..."

"It's carbs," he whispered back unintentionally.

Although Clare and Eli were both trying to better themselves, they both knew it would be a bumpy ride until the end. Both of them would always unknowingly go back to their old ways, but that's the best part about their relationship, the other would always convince them they were wrong.

"Eli, you need carbs," she corrected him, and he nodded, "Right, carbs. Right. Carbs is good, right? Right."

His lips closed, the pasta twisting around inside of his mouth as Clare pulled back the fork, making sure he didn't spit it out like he did two days ago without her looking.

"Chew," she instructed, as he smirked sourly, "It's actually not that bad..."

"See, pasta is always good," he kissed her chastely, and she was relieved to taste the sauce on his lips.

"Alright, now let's finish this entire bowl," Eli's eyes widened, his worst nightmare coming true. He would have to eat the whole thing, because if he didn't he would disappoint Clare, and that was the last thing he wanted to do.

How could an angel be holding his worst nightmare in her nimble hands, and yet, he still loved her.

Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It does not dishonor others, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres.

Before Eli met Clare, he was magical, except no one could ever see it; look past his flaws, and observe him, love him, care for him for who he was.

But Clare could...he was her Magic Eli.

**END OF MAGIC ELI**

* * *

**I guess I should say...comment? Since it's a comment now. **

**Yes, Comments? :D **

**Too cheesy? **

Love you guys,

Cliffhanger Girl

3

**I hope you enjoyed the ride on the Magic Eli train! **


End file.
